Blooming
by neko-in-blue
Summary: Sakuno x Ryoma. Life and love would be never the same.
1. Chapter 1 - Believe on better days

Sakuno looked up her naked reflection at the mirror, observing how different her body was. Her breasts were bigger and they were a little sore. Her hips seemed wider like they were broken apart during the events of last night. She touched her belly and found it so strange. After so much time, she got used to that heavy weight of carrying a small human being and she was going to learn how to live with her own gravity again.

She got under the shower and the warm water relaxed her tired muscles. Ryuzaki didn't realize how exhausted she was. Childbirth liberated endorphins so the mothers wouldn't die from the pain, she remembered reading that somewhere. Her long red hair was glued to that new frame of hers and she closed her eyes still remembering the feeling of that final push where she thought she would break apart. But she didn't. And she didn't cry too. Not from the pain, not from fear. Those kinds of tears had dried much before. And there was no place for anything but happiness when the little being complaining of cold and separation was placed on her arms. She was 15. And she was a mother now.

Finishing showering, getting dry and putting one of the hospital's robes, she stepped outside from the bathroom and sat on the bed. There were some fruits, juice and sandwiches but she was not hungry. She looked through the windows on that rainy day and it seemed like an eternity had went by since she was outside her room at home.

- Look who is here. – an middle-aged lady her silver hair tight on a bun entered the room at the same time the nurse came with her son. She had dark eyes and a kind expression, being a little overweighed. Years before she was also the one by Sakuno's mother side when she was born, as the governess of the Ryuzaki's family.

- Ah, Shinji! – she held her baby and it was amazing how he already fit so well to her chest. He had her dark red hair, very spiky and soft. Sakuno kissed his round face and he moved on his sleep, his little firsts tight. – Are you having good dreams?

- He is a very calm child. – her dark eyes were tender as seeing them. – Do you know when she will be able to leave?

- This afternoon she will see the doctor. If everything is okay, they can go home tomorrow after lunch. – the nurse smiled. – I will pick him up later; call me if you need anything.

- Thank you. – Sakuno smiled as seeing the baby continuing to sleep. - You are so perfect…

- Sakuno-chan…

- Yes? – she couldn't avert her eyes from her son.

- Are you sure… you don't want me to call Minato-kun?

- Yes. – the baby yawned and moved a little, but continued to sleep soundly. – We don't need him, do we, Shinji?

- That's all right then. – getting close to the bed, she touched the baby's hair.

- Mori-san?

- Yes?

- Is mom coming to pick us up? - she tried her best, but her voice tremble at that question.

- I'm sorry, Sakuno-chan. – she lowered her head. – But… you are not going back home from here.

- What? – trying her best to control her voice under her surprise, she didn't want to disturb her child.

- Ryuzaki-sama… gave the order. He bought a small house at the suburbs so you can live with your son. He will pay for all your expenses.

- I see… - her long hair covered her face and sadness. – He can hide a shameful pregnant daughter. He cannot hide a shameful daughter and a baby. It will be a reminder of how I disgraced the family name.

The lady couldn't answer anything back to even try to undo that hard perception over her father's act. She was absolutely right. Since his daughter told them about being pregnant, there was nothing but resentment on the face of the head of the family. Being such and important family in politics, he had hidden Sakuno on their mansion for her entire pregnancy. The girl couldn't put a foot outside, only to doctor's appointments. Her mother would visit her from time to time but, being such a tamed person, she never said anything while her father avoided her presence during those long nine months. Sakuno never complained about it or even spoke much over her situation. She was a very intelligent child, the best student of her old school and her father had many plans to her future. And that little, innocent boy on her arms represented all his shattered dreams.

- So... it will be just the two of us now, Shinji. – her lips touched his forehead.

- Not quite. I asked your mother permission so I could be with you. – Sakuno's red eyes were wide, surprised by her words.

- You… are coming with us?

- Yes. – her hand touched the girl's hair. – I would never let you alone in such circumstances.

- Thank you… thank you so much!

- Don't mention it. – she smiled. – I saw you growing up. I want to help raising him too. He will be formidable. Just like you.

- I don't think this word still applies to me.

- Listen to me. What happened does not change who you are. We all have our fates to fulfill. You were destined to be his mother. The circumstances were not the best, but they don't change who you are.

- Mori-san… - she was extremely touch by her words and once again had to fight the urge of crying.

- You two will make it. - her smile was sincere. – I know it. And I will help you on the way.

Before Sakuno could thank her one more time, the baby started to fuss on his mother's arms and complain.

- Ah, he seems hungry. I will leave you two alone; I have some phone calls to make. I will be back soon.

- Okay.

She opened her robe and instinctively the baby started to nurse. Her free hand's thumb was caressing his face and he looked at her with his big green eyes and his tiny hand already grabbing a part of her hair.

- Shinji… I'm sorry you came in such a messy situation. But… I'm here for you. I will always be here for you. I will do my best. You will have a happy life. You will always come first. I promise. – she kissed his head, the precious baby smell filling her heart. – Believe in me, okay?

The rain outside continued to fall calmly, bringing Sakuno all the peace she needed to put that last year behind. They would have a new home, a new life and there was no place for any bad feelings. While her son continued on her breast, she wished strength to those days ahead.

####

The taxi stopped and she picked up the baby's safety chair while the lady paid the driver. It was a small house, compared to the huge mansion she grew up. It was like a child's book house, with red roof tiles, white exterior walls and a nice green garden. "Shinji can play in here when he is older", she thought, with a smile, while the baby was soundly sleep on the chair she was holding.

- I hope you like it. – Mori opened the door and, inside, the house was even cuter. Sakuno looked at everything amazed how nicely decorated everything was. It had simple furniture, but she felt extremely comfortable at the simplicity of things.

- It's so beautiful… - she stopped and went inside her room. There was a crib, changer and other baby things. They were green and white and she put her baby chair on a table, picking him up on her arms. – Look, Shinji. Isn't our room nice?

- Is just for a while. – the old lady said, opening the windows. On the back garden there was a high tree. – When he is older, he will have his own room.

- Thank you so much, Mori-san.

- My room is at the end of the hallway. I will arrange something for us to eat. You should rest while he is sleeping.

- Okay, I will. – the lady left the bedroom and Sakuno put her son to sleep on his new crib. He just stretched himself, still sleeping. Throwing herself on the soft mattress, she looked up. How many nights did she fall asleep crying her heart out staring at the ceiling of her old room? She put a hand over her forehead and closed her eyes. That feeling of reminisce had to stop. She experienced nothing but abandonment, humiliation and sadness. She had enough. She didn't want those kinds of feelings around her and her child now. Life was just starting again and she would make the best of it.

#####

The middle-aged man with an look was totally absorbed into the books at his desk, turning pages and making notes. His eyes didn't move when Mori-san entered his study after being announced.

- Good afternoon, Ryuzaki-sama.

- Can you be brief? – he was not a rude man, but his speech was always straight-forward. – I have reports to finish by the end of the day.

- Of course. – she took some steps ahead and put an envelope on his desk. He finally looked at her with his serious dark eyes before opened it and read for a few seconds.

- So… she got a scholarship at Seishun Gakuen. – looking back at the old lady, he leaned on his chair. – Is she planning on enroll?

- She is. Even she was surprised, she was worried her studies at home wouldn't be enough. But she really try very hard.

- It wouldn't be so hard if she hadn't a two year old child. Why did you come all the way just to tell me about this?

- Ryuzaki-sama… don't you think this have gone too far already? Sakuno-chan is your only daughter. Your grandson is growing up without knowing his grandparents. Shinji is such a kind, gentle child. You would be proud of him. Your daughter raised him so well.

- It is not your place to say such things. – he stood up. – If there is nothing else, please, I'm very busy.

- Can you… at least let her mother visit her? It's been so long. – crossing his study with hard steps, he opened the door to her.

- Thank you for your hard work.

Mori-san just took a deep breath, before making a short reverence and leaving. She just wished Sakuno's father could change his mind before their bonds would be broken forever.

She was about to reach the exit, when her name was called from the stairs. The beautiful lady with short dark red hair and bright crimson eyes, just like her daughter, appeared behind her.

- Mori-san... why are you here? – she was sincerely worried. – Is my daughter all right?

- She is. I just came in here to let your husband now about her scholarship.

- Scholarship? Is she… going back to school?

- She is. Seishun Gakuen.

- But… what about her son? They might find out…

- Shinji is going to day care. And when he is home, I will take care of him.

- His name is Shinji? – she was clearly overwhelmed. Although loving her child very much, but she had no voice on that marriage. Crying in silent was the only thing she could do while her husband locked their daughter away and later separated them even more. – It's such a beautiful name.

- Here. – she picked up a small photo from her purse. – I brought this to you.

Her eyes smattered with tears as seeing the face of her grandson for the first time. He was smiling, playing happily on the green garden of their house, surrounded by wood toys.

- He is so beautiful… - she whispered, her fingers gently sweeping on the photo.

- Shinji is a very well behaved, loving child.

- I'm sure he is. He is Sakuno's son after all. – her voice tremble and the lady sense she was about to cry. – Tell her I miss her very much, please.

- I will. – she smiled kindly, before turning around and leaving the house.

####

When Mori-san arrived home, Sakuno and Shinji were having dinner and she stopped quietly for a while, at the kitchen's door watching them. The little boy already using a spoon and eating his vegetables without any fusses and Sakuno smiling proud at him. She had been utterly devoted to that child. Sakuno even learned how to cook to prepare him homemade meals, specially now he would go to day care for the whole day. "I want Mama's obento!" , he said, as seeing her trying so much on cooking. How could her father say such thing? She was doing nothing but her best for all that time, even being reject by almost everyone in her life.

- Mori-san is home! – Shinji smiled as seeing her.

- I'm home. – she got closed and kissed the top of his red hair. – And I brought something to your mother.

- For me? – Sakuno opened the bag the lady handed there and her eyes were wide, as touching the green and white cloth. – Its Seigaku's uniform!

- Yes. They called this morning and asked me, as your guardian, to pick it up today.

- Mama, it's beautiful!

- Isn't it, Shinji? – her hands touched the pink bow and she put it close to her heart. – Thank you, Mori-san!

- Enjoy your high school, Sakuno-chan. You deserve it.

- Shinji will also go to school! Like Mama!

- Yes! – she smiled at her son. – We will be both going to school!

It was already late at night. Mori-san woke up to drink some water and found Sakuno sitting on the dinning table, her head down, her fingers on the school uniform. She noticed anxiety and a hint of sadness on the red eyes as getting close:

- Having second thoughts?

- Not really… - she touched the green collar slowy. – I'm just…

- What is it, dear?

- I won't be able to drop Shinji at day care on his first day. Or to pick him up. – she took a deep, heavy breath. – I will never be able to get close of him there.

- He is your child. – the kind lady sat by her side and touch her hand. – No one can ever change that. He knows you are going to start school at the same day as him. He already understood.

- He is such a good boy isnt he? I feel so lucky…

- Of course he is. He is your child after all. – Sakuno showed a smile on her words and her heart was a little bit more at ease.

The teenager looked at her uniform one more time and grabbed it tight between her hands. Nothing bad would happen this time. She needed to believe. She would graduate and go to college. She was going to have a career and would be able to fully support Shinji. And the loath of her father and her mother abandonment would be only a far away memory that would never hurt her again.


	2. Chapter 2 - Lets start over

Seigaku was not much different from any other school in Japan. There were a tall clock tower, some buildings and a few sports areas. But, after two years away from educational grounds, she couldn't stop herself from looking to everything fascinated. She stood on the front gates, her red eyes amazed and a strong wind blew her long hair.

Sakuno almost couldn't sleep for the entire weekend. She would check her timetable of classes and tried out her uniform many times while Shinji observed her, amused. He also was excited about his first day on day care. He woke up early and ran across the hallway, shaking his mother very early in the morning, afraid of being late. Mori-san smiled and said her kid got her enthusiasm on studies and Sakuno held him tight and kissed his face, about to cry as seeing her little man about to reach an important milestone. And she was about to cross another step herself.

She had everything planned already. She would be invisible. There were no needs on bonding to anyone – it didn't go well the first time – and she would only focus on studying. Ryuzaki wanted to end high school as soon as possible and with the best grades, so she could win Seikagu's scholarship to college and her life would be back on track.

Taking a long, deep breath, Sakuno was about to enter the school main building, when someone shocked against her, making her bag to fall and her notebook and pencil case to spread on the floor:

- I'm sorry! – the taller boy got close and picked her bag up, handing it to her. He had golden eyes and black hair falling on his forehead. – Did I hurt you?

- No, Im the one to apologize, I was distracted. – she took her objects from his hand and rushed inside the building, holding her back tight on her chest. And the boy looked at her a little bit confused.

- Ryomaaaaa! – a sudden weight on his shoulders made his expression change to a slightly annoyed one, as the girl was hugging him tight. She had auburn short hair tight in twin tales and light brown eyes. – Good morning!

- Good morning, Tomoka. – he answered, distancing himself, but she continued to follow him close.

- Are you meeting Momo-senpai after school today?

- Hm.

- Great! I will tag along! – she held his arm and he took a deep, discontent breath, while walking to their classroom.

Echizen was already sitting on his desk, looking outside to the empty tennis courts when the teacher arrived, but he only noticed when he started to speak:

- Class, good morning. Today we have a new student joining us. – the middle-aged man smiled at Sakuno. – Please, introduce yourself.

- Good morning. My name is Ryuzaki Sakuno. – she made a polite reverence. – Nice to meet you.

- Ryuzaki-san, you can sit next to Echizen-san. There's an empty spot there. – when the teacher pointed her desk, there was a deep shade of red as she noticed Ryoma by her side. She lowered her face and walked fast to her sit, while the other students, specially the male ones whispered about her. And Tomoka, sitting behind Echizen, realized the very discreet way his golden eyes looked at the new girl.

#####

Classes started and ended one after another and before Sakuno noticed the bell rang again and it was break time. She waited until everybody left the classroom so she could leave as well. Even thought the first part of her plan of being invisible was ruined by bumping into Echizen, she still had hopes it would work out. Quietly she took her obento and looked on the school map to the back areas where she could be alone. There was a small back garden with some tall trees next to the basketball gym. She would be safe there.

When she finally arrived there, she breathed relieved, sitting on a bench under one of the trees and looking up, seeing the leaves moving on the calm wind that was blowing. She felt at peace and realized that after so much time just leaving with her son and Mori-san, she wasn't used to be surrounded by a large number of people anymore. She wondered if Shinji was okay socializing with the other kids on his daycare. She ate some omelet and wished to be able to see if he was alright. While immersed on her own thoughts, she didn't realize when a couple of teenagers got close to the area. Echizen was against the wall and Tomoka in front of him.

- What do you want to talk about? – he asked, a little bit annoyed.

- Hey, Ryoma… why are you still so mean to me? – Tomoka touched his chest and brought her face close with a seductive smile. – The way you treat me now, it hurts you know.

- Do I have to remind you what you did? – his golden eyes were narrow and his expression serious. Even so, the girl wasn't intimidated by it, her body pressed on his, her fingers swiping his dark bangs.

- I told you I was sorry. I am sorry. A thousand times. Forgive me, please? – her lips were almost touching his, when Sakuno, out of pure shock dropped her empty obento on the grass.

- Ah! – her voice called their attention and made him surprise, but before they could exchange words, Sakuno picked her object up and walked away quickly on the other direction.

Ryuzaki's head was down and her cheeks were burning in embarrassment. What was that?! Why wasn't she able to be invisible like she wanted to?! So many places at school, why those two had to go there, to interrupt her peaceful lunch?! And she would have to sit by his side for the rest of the day! She didn't want to know about other people's relationship. She already had her share of that kind of drama for her entirely life. The bell rang once again and she took a deep breath before heading to class.

When Echizen and Osakada returned to their classroom Sakuno continued with her eyes low, not wanting to look at them. While Tomoka acted like nothing happened, talking cheerfully with her friends as the teacher was not in class yet, Ryoma sat by Ryuzaki's side and whispered:

- I'm sorry. – she looked at him surprise and could notice he also had a hint of embarrassment on his face. – That you had to see that.

Sakuno had no words to respond. She could never imagine someone with such a serious expression could have a polite and gentle tone of voice. But she was able to shake her head and he felt at ease noticing she had accepted his apologize.

####

- Mama! – Shinji ran to her legs and held it tight as soon as she entered home. – Welcome home!

- Hello!- picking up the little boy on her arms, she kissed her face. – How was it today? Did you have fun?

- Yeees! – he smiled widely.

- The teacher said he was very well-behaved and made friends already. – Mori-san appeared on the kitchen door.

- That's awesome, Shinji! Im very proud of you. – the boy giggle as she kissed his cute cheeks all over, holding him, before putting him back to the ground.

- How about your first day? – the old lady asked as she picked up a glass of water in the fridge. – Was it good?

- Yes! Seigaku has really good teachers.

- Did you make any friends?

- No. And I don't want any. – she smiled sadly. – I just want to finish quickly and graduate. Shinji!

- Yes?

- Let's take a bath with Mama? So we can have dinner later.

- Yeeees! - he ran into the bathroom direction while his mother followed him close.

They had dinner and talked more about his first day in day care and Sakuno felt proud. Shinji showed her the drawing he had made and talk about the other kids. He was so excited that it took a while for her to be finally able to tuck him into bed. After kissing her son goodnight, she reclused herself on her bedroom and started to review the subjects she studied on school and the homework the teachers assigned. And hope her next first days would be free of people bumping and love displays on her sight.


	3. Chapter 3 - Cotton candy path

Sakuno smiled as walking back home on that afternoon, watching the streets filled with pink petals from some sakura trees planted on the road. They were Shinji's favorite and they would always reserve some time on the spring to take pictures under the trees. It was a little tradition of them, since they couldn't go to the big public parks. She was even thinking about planting one on their garden so her son could always have the "cotton candy tree" near him.

A month had passed by quickly. Fortunately she didn't have any more interruptions on her plan of being invisible at school. She would moved around without talking to anyone and avoid places where people would be. She didn't participate in any extra clubs and her spare time was spent with the library and her books. Ryuzaki would come and go as she pleased. People sometimes would look at her and whisper, maybe finding weird the "new girl's" silent personality. No one except Ryoma ever heard her voice on that entire time and since she kept a low profile, not even the teachers would ask her to participate during classes. And she felt glad by it. Her first tests in Seigaku would happen so and she was already preparing herself for it, so she could achieve the best grades possible.

- Sakuno-chan?! – the familiar voice made her thoughts to dissipate completely, as she turned around slowly, her heart about to stop in surprise.

- Ann-chan… - the girl with short orange hair touching her shoulders and dark eyes looked at her with watery eyes. She was a little shorter than Sakuno, but thin and fit as her.

- Sakuno-chan, it's really you! – she smiled overwhelmed as seeing her after so long. But when the teenager took the first step, Ryuzaki's red eyes had nothing but anger, making her stop.

- Don't come near me. – her voice was serious as her expression and Ann stared at her confused.

- Sakuno-chan… what's wrong?

- I thought you were my friend. But you were like everybody else. You disappeared and left me all alone! – the memories of those terrible days made Sakuno's firsts tight.

- What are you saying? I looked for you! I called you many, many times, your parents said you transferred schools!

- What? – she was truly surprised.

- I even went to your house but they didn't let me in!

- Are you… serious?

- I am. – her dark eyes were nothing but sincere. – Please, believe in me. I am still your friend.

A strong wind blow scattering cherry blossoms between the girls. And Sakuno' mind was filled with the memories of those past days she wanted to forget so much. Ann was really her friend. It was the first friend she had made on her old school. Before everything happened. Before her world was shattered completely. The teenager was the first one to know about her pregnancy and her arms were there, holding Ryuzaki tight and telling her everything would be all right and that she would be by her side. And the way Tachibana looked at her long lost friend made her realize how much she was missing Ann too.

The sun was already going away and they were on the little square on the street. It was a quiet and nice place. They sat on a small chess table, looking to each other and Ann smiled again at her:

- It feels like forever.

- Did you really try to contact me?

- I did! But people at your house would always tell me you were not available and they didn't even give me the number I could try to talking to you. Where were you anyway?

- Locked inside my room.

- What?

- My father locked me inside for the whole 9 months. And when my son was born he put me out of the house. I've been living near here in a place he arranged for me. But… - Ann noticed how painful it was her expression. - … he doesn't want me or his grandson near.

- How he could do that?!

- I brought him nothing but shame. – she smiled sadly. – I don't know why I was surprised to know he told people I went away. He always wanted me gone since it happened.

- Even though! – her hands beat the table strongly. She had always had a short temper. – You are HIS daughter! You are a good person! How can treat you like that after everything you been trough?! It was not your fault!

Sakuno remained silent and her head was down, using all he strength not to cry. She thought she was able to put what happened behind. She truly believed it couldn't hurt anymore. But she was extremely wrong. Noticing her friend's expression, Tachibana took a deep breath, before calming herself and touching Sakuno's hand. And the red eyes looked at her.

- You are a good person, Sakuno-chan. – she smiled again. – And I missed you very much.

- Ann-chan…

- But, tell me, how is your son? Does he look like you?

- He is wonderful. – her whole face illuminated as talking about Shinji. – He has my hair, and… he got Yuuhei's eyes. But, he is nothing like him! He is a calm and gentle child. Everyone likes him very much at the day care.

- He must be very cute! And… this uniform? You are studying at Seigaku now?

- I am. I got a full scholarship to high school there.

- Wow! You were always so smart! My boyfriend graduated there as well.

- Boyfriend?

- Yes. – her cheeks were pink. It's been centuries since they talked about boys like that. It was like the easy going days of the past came back. – His name is Takeshi. He leaves on the end of the road. I was returning from his house when I saw you.

- He leaves near here?! But... I never saw you around before.

- We are only officially dating for a couple of months. And I was too shy to come and meet his parents.

- Ann-chan… you are dating a college student. That's so mature.

- Ah, not at all. He is pretty idiotic when he wants to! – Sakuno noticed the way she smiled as talking about him. Her friend was in love. – But he also is so nice and kind and treats me very well. I met him a couple of years ago, but since he graduated we were not seeing each other so often anymore. So, he confessed. He said he didn't want to be apart. And… I really like him.

- That's wonderful, Ann-chan. – Sakuno smiled, happy that time and distance didn't change things between them.

They continued to talk until the lights on the square and streets were on, indicating it was night already. And they both looked like they didn't want to leave.

- Sakuno-chan…

- Yes?

- What about Minato-kun? – she asked a little hesitant. – You never talked to him again?

- No. But it's okay. – her smiled was sincere. – We don't need him. Things would be even messier if he was around.

- You are probably right.

- Ann-chan, can I ask you a favor?

- Of course!

- Please, don't tell your boyfriend about me. Or that I live close. If he was a Seigaku student maybe he still has contacts there. And no one there knows about my son.

- I understand. – she said, with a smile. – Don't worry.

The girls exchanged promises of seeing each other again. Sakuno didn't have a cell phone but Ann gave her number on a small piece of paper, putting it on her hand before squeezing it tight. And Sakuno said she would invite her to meet Shinji on a next opportunity.

She watched her friend distance herself and her heart swayed. Going back home, Ryuzaki smiled as her feet touched the "cotton candy" path, feeling a little less lonely after such a long time.

######

- So, how's school this week? – Momoshiro asked, as he and Ryoma were pizza sitting on the carpet of his room. Getting together on Friday night's was a habit for them since he was still studying on Seigaku. Thwy would eat junk food, talk, read comics or play videogames.

- Boring. – he answered, his eyes on the tv. – As always.

- And how about that new girl you told me? The one you bumped into.

- Ah, Ryuzaki-san? She still hates me.

- Still not talking to you?

- Not talking to anyone. I don't think she likes being there.

- Just like you. – he smiled at his friend. – Being all miserable since you left the tennis club.

- I'm not miserable. – he finished his slice and clean his hands on a napkin, before laying on some cushions. – I told you already. Since all of you are graduated and gone isn't fun anymore.

- You can make it fun, Ryoma! – he swallowed the last piece of pizza with his enthusiasm. - I'm sure if you joy them, Seigaku's tennis team can be champion again!

- I think I will call Tachibana-san and tell her she can have you from now on. - he lean on Takeshi's bed, still watching tv. - Until you stop annoying me.

- Ah, I wish she could come. – he sound disappointed and held a pillow. – She came quickly after class but she had to leave early. She is in practice now.

- She has a match next weekend, right?

- Right! And you are coming with me!

- Why so?

- To cheer up for my girlfriend, of course!

- You said right. She is YOUR girlfriend.

- You can bring Tomoka with you then. – he smiled, teasing his friend but looked at him concerned as noticing the look on his face. – Hey… what's wrong?

- She keeps asking me to forgive her.

- Again?! – Takeshi was truly annoyed. – She got some nerves, that girl! What are you going to do?

- Nothing. Trust isn't something you can restore like that.

- You are right. – he took a deep breath before throwing himself on the mattress. – I'm so lucky to have Ann!

- Unfortunately I cannot say the same for her. – Ryoma returned Momoshiro's teasing before one of the pillows hit his face and Takeshi laughed at him.

- Ryoma, find a good girl soon! So we can go on double dates!

- Hm. – he answered, without paying much attention, turning on the videogame and soon they were playing together until late at night.


	4. Chapter 4 - Under the moonlight

Seigaku was almost entirely empty at that hour. Just a few members of some of the clubs were still training but the majority of the students were already gone. Ryuzaki was walking away, a content smile on her face, holding her bag tight. She did it! The results of the first tests were finally out and she managed to be one of the top students!

She would go to a convenience store before heading home and would buy some ice cream to celebrate with Mori-san and Shinji.

While walking to the school gates, she heard the sound of a ball hitting the wall many times. The tennis club was off duty because of the test week and she found it strange.

She got close to the courts silently and stopped as seeing Ryoma there, playing by himself, his upper vest uniform off, wearing just the internal white shirt, which was already marked with some sweat spots. He hit the ball innumerous times, moving so fast across the court. The way his golden eyes were so focus and his serious expression on his target. And Sakuno didn't even notice how she got close and her hand grabbed the court's fence while observing him. He stopped grabbing the ball that bounced back with a single hand and his breathing was quick. He looked at the little object between his fingers, before he noticed Ryuzaki outside, the red eyes being touched by the setting sun watching him.

- Ryuzaki-san?

- Why are you here all alone?

- Just… killing some time. – he lied. – Wanna try out?

She went inside the court and picked up a racket from the basket. Silently she went to the other side and looked at him.

- You can start. – he toss the tennis ball to her and she picked up with her racket, making it bounce with a single hand. And Ryoma found it curiously.

- Ready?

- Hm. I will go easy on you. – the irony on his voice made Sakuno upset but she wiped off the smirk on his face when the ball she thrown went past him shocking fiercely against the wall on his back and he didn't even notice where that come from. He stood there, looking at her, his eyes wide in pure shock. – How did you…?

- You shouldn't look down on other people. – her dark eyes were sharp as she came close to him and put the racket back.

- Where did you learn that?!

- Boarding school. – she picked up her bag pack and was ready to leave when, looking ahead, she saw Ann with a shocked expression and a tall dark-haired guy by her side, with a wide grin.

- Look at that! Ryoma has a new friend! And she just kicked his ass!

######

- So, Ryoma how did it feel to be unable to stop Ryuzaki-chan's service?! – Momoshiro teased his friend that had an annoyed look on his face.

- I was just distracted. – he looked away.

Momoshiro dragged all of them to the old snack bar near Seigaku. He was sitting by his girlfriend side and Ryoma and Sakuno sat on the other part of the table.

– Where did you learn that anyway? Such a powerful arm!

- I… used to play tennis while I lived in England. – she answered quietly.

- That was your boarding school? – Ryoma asked looking at her with the corner of his eyes.

- I've lived there for five years. And played every day after school.

- That's awesome, Ryuzaki-chan! You know, Ann is on the tennis club for her school and they are going to have the second part of the internal championship two weeks from now. Why don't you join Seigaku's club? You can really make the difference there!

- Ah, that's a great idea! – Ann finally was comfortable enough to look at her and smiled. She hated lying to Momoshiro about her friend, but it was necessary.

- I'm not interested. - her red bangs were over her eyes and her voice was serious. – I have more important things to deal with.

Ann smiled faded at her response and Momoshiro was surprised. She knew Sakuno didn't want to be rude or anything and she felt guilty t forget the girl's life was not easygoing like the rest of them. Ryuzaki was a mother with a little boy's future to worry about.

- I'm sorry. – she stood up and smiled discreetly. – Thank you for the invitation.

- Ah, wait! – Ann stood up as well, looking at her with worried eyes. – I'm sorry; we didn't mean to upset you. Could you just join us for a snack at least?

- I really need to go home. – her eyes were kind on her. – See you around.

- What a mysterious girl. – Momoshiro said, as she left.

- She got the best grades from the classroom. She is really smart too.- Echizen completed, before picking up the menu and start to read it.

- Echizen-kun, you need to make friends with her! – he looked at Ann surprised.

- Why me?

- You were also a friendless person when you arrived Seigaku! But Takeshi saved you from loneliness, didn't he?

- It wasn't something so dramatic…

- Is she still not talking to anyone, Ryoma?

- No. And she is so serious in class people are afraid of her.

- Just like you! – Takeshi smiled.

- People are not afraid of me.

- Yes, they are! – the couple answered together, to his annoyance. He stood up and picked up his back pack.

- I will go home. See you later.

- Hey, Ryoma, we were just teasing you!

- I know… - Momoshiro noticed he was truly not upset. – I just… need to do something before going home.

- Ah, okay then.

- See you later.

- See you. – they answered while watching him go away.

Sakuno steps were quick. It was already night. She looked around but she didn't know that neighborhood so well. And she was starting to get disappointed.

- Ryuzaki-san. – she turned around startled as hearing her name.

- Echizen-san!

- Im sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Are you lost?

- No… not exactly, I just…

- Can I help you? – Sakuno hesitated for a while. She was still kicking herself for intruding his game earlier. She would have to thank Ann later for helping her and keep quiet. But she really wanted to take some ice cream to her son. It might be something stupid, but she was really happy with her achievements that day. But her silence only made Ryoma think he was being a nuisance.

- Im sorry to bother you. – he turned around when her hand on his sleeve made him stop and look at her.

- Would you help me to find a convenience store? – she asked, quietly.

They walked together, quietly, until the bus stop. Ryuzaki was carrying a bag with a big package of ice cream and it was smiling to herself, the teenanger noticed.

- You really like ice cream, hum?

- Ah… its just…

- Are you celebrating your grades? They were really good.

- Thank you.

- Ryuzaki-san…

- Yes?

- Would you like… to practice with me after classes? – his dark hair was covering his eyes and she noticed a little hesitation on his request. – I know you said you don't want to be in the tennis club, but… no strings attached. Just you and me. When you have the time.

Sakuno was silent until they reach her bus stop. While in middle school, her trainer would always praise her talent and the tennis club really wanted her as a regular, but she would only go to help them out as a substitute for injury ones. Competition was never her aim, even with her father's complaints and she was happy that way. But, she couldn't deny it how good she felt as holding a racket again.

As her bus was coming, he was already sure she would reject his invitation when he heard her voice in a calm tone:

- There is some time before the next tests. I will practice with you when I'm free.

Ryoma looked at her defiant. And Sakuno found it interesting the way his golden eyes were glistering under the moonlight:

- I will get your service next time.

A gush of summer wind blew strongly and her long red hair moved, like a scarlet veil dancing in front of him:

- Let's see. - she smiled at the boy on the bus steps. - Thank you for the help, Echizen-san.

**Author's note: Writing with high schoolers is really, really difficult! I hope I can get a better grip on those guys for the next chapter and write longer. The good thing is the last chapters are already done, my mind is really crazy and works backwards. Thank you for your suport and reviews so far! :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - The things we left behind

- Nice to meet you, Shinji-chan! – Ann smiled happily as seeing the little boy holding Sakuno's hand. – I'm Tachibana Ann.

- Shinji, this is mama's friend.

- Nice to meet you! – he replied with a smile. – Mama, can I go play?

- Yes, be careful.

- Yeees! – they watched him running to the playground area and in a few minutes he had already made new friends.

It was a beautiful summer day on that Saturday and the girls arrange to meet on a children's park away from Sakuno's home where it would be no chances of Momoshiro seeing them.

- He is soooo cuter than I thought! – she said, as they sat down under a large tree, watching him playing.

- Is he?

- So, how are things in Seigaku? Takeshi told me you and Echizen-kun are playing together now.

- Ah, that's right. It's fun to see him so annoyed for not winning. – there was a hint of wickness on her smile.

- Do you know anything about Echizen-kun?

- Not really.

- Ah, that's right. You were still not in Japan back then. Echizen-kun was the prodigy of Seigaku when he first got there. He was 12 and just returned from United States after winning four consecutive titles in the American Junior Tennis tournaments

- Ah! I remember hearing about him! But since I was not competing, I didn't memorize his name.

- Echizen-kun and Takeshi played together all the way to the nationals. But last year the last members of his team in Seigaku graduated. And he just quit the tennis club.

- He must really liked his team colleagues.

- Hm. – Ann laid on the soft grass and looked at the moving leaves. – Takeshi always tells me that Echizen-kun is really lonely since he left the team. Because he loves tennis more than anything.

- He really plays passionately. – she didn't even notice herself smiling from the memory of first seeing him playing alone under the setting sun. – And he made me realize how much I missed too. It was an easy-going part of my life that will never come back.

- Don't tell him that, but… Takeshi told me he is much more at ease since you two started to play.

- He is very quiet and reserved, but he is not a bad person. He is just scary sometimes with that serious expression of his.

And the girls laughed at her remark.

- Ann-chan…

- Yes?

- I'm sorry you had to lie to Momoshiro-san on my behalf.

- Don't worry. – she touched Ryuzaki's hand and smiled. – I know it's something necessary. And, don't worry. Nobody at Fudomine knows about you. Takeshi would understand too if he knew.

- You really like him, don't you?

- I do. – her voice was sweet and her cheeks were red. – He is studying to his college tests this week and I already miss him.

- When are you seeing each other again?

- At my match for the second part of the internal championship.

- Its next week already, right? – she looked at her child running around happily and smiled. – I wish I could go there to cheer for you.

- Sakuno-chan… - she sat down and looked at her seriously. – You really don't have any contact with Minato-kun since you left Fudomine, right?

- Yes. You were with me the last time we talk.

- He left school.

- He left?! What happened?

- Nobody knows… we found it strange he wasn't attending for a while but… yesterday the homeroom teacher said he wasn't going anymore.

- How was he… after I left? – her voice was hesitant, talking about him. She really didn't know how to react if they ever meet. There was no feelings left for him and, sometimes, as going out with Shinji, she would pray for them never cross his path. And the gods seemed to listen to her so far. She wouldn't even know if she would recognize her child's father if they saw each other again.

- He was strangely very quiet. He would miss classes and go to the roof and would stare at nothing for a long time. His grades were even worse, but at least he wasn't involved in any fights anymore. But…

- What is it?

- He asked me about you. – Sakuno's red eyes got big in surprise and she missed words. – One or two times. He seemed really guilty.

- He should be. – a hint of anger filled her red eyes and her firsts were tight as the memories of him filled her mind.

- Sakuno-chan… - Tachibana's touched her friends hand gently. – What are you going to do if Shinji-chan asks about his father?

Her head was down and the long red hair covered her face and pained expression. It took a while before Ann listened to her voice again:

- I will tell him that his father passed away. It's the only thing I can do. I don't want Shinji ever to find out the truth. It would be… too painful.

Before the teenager could reply, the little boy came running to his mother's side with a happy grin holding many colorful flowers on his little hands.

- Mama, Ann-onee-chan, for you two! – he offered the flowers to them and they looked at each other smiling. And Ann asked herself how Minato-kun could be able to make such a sweet child.

- Thank you, Shin-chan! Would you like to have some ice cream? Onee-chan's treat!

- Can I, Mama?! - his green eyes glistered in happiness.

- Of course. But only one, okay? And thank Ann-chan too.

- Yeees!

- Let's go?! – Tachibana took him by his hand until the ice cream cart. And Ryuzaki kept watching him, her heart heavy by Ann's question. "You are aborting, right? I can't deal with that. You need to finish it". The memories of Yuuhei's last sentences left a bad taste on her mouth. But even with everything that happened, she didn't regret it. Giving birth was the only thing she was able to decide on her own between all that mess. And she couldn't even imagine her life without Shinji anymore. Sakuno wished to be able to stop time so he could be forever little and to be able to protect him from the painful aspects of life.

#####

- How do you do that? – Ryoma asked, annoyed, as loosing at her one more time. They were so absorved into the match they didn't realize when the lights of the tennis court were on, since it was night already.

- Is it so difficult to accept maybe I'm better than you? – she smiled at him, fixing her ponytail.

- Of course it is. Especially when Momo-sempai keeps teasing me.

- He will continue to tease you for a while. – Sakuno trown the ball gently to his side. – You can start now.

- Okay. – he was about to service when his name called out on a scream made him stop and the teenangers were startle by it. Tomoka was on the other side of the fance with a really angry expression on her face.

- Ryoma! I've been looking everywhere for you!

- Ah, Tomoka. – he said it, calmy, as she stomped inside the court.

- Don't "Tomoka" me! Did you forget? You said you were coming with me to the bookstore today!

- I truly forgot. Im sorry.

Sakuno stood there, quietly and in shock as being caught on their love's quarrel one more time and she fringed as Tomoka's dark eyes were over her with burning annoyance.

- Why are you here with her?!

- We were playing.

- You never play with me! – she screamed again. – I ask you over and over and you say you never want to!

- Because you are no good. – Ryoma didn't notice the weight of his words until she grabbed his tennis racket and thrown it on the ground. And Ryuzaki was really afraid.

- Stupid Ryoma! – she screamed before storming out and almost breaking the court's door slamming it hard.

- She is so scary! – she said, coming close to him.

- Hm. – he picked up his racket silently.

- You should go after her, Echizen-san. She was really upset.

- Why should I? She got mad by herself. – Sakuno grabbed his hand and looked at him seriously.

- Go after her. She is your girlfriend, isn't she?

Echizen looked at her a little bit annoyed. Putting his racket on the backpack and put it on his shoulder, he took a last look on her, before leaving;

- She is not my girlfriend anymore. And tomorrow I will beat you.

#####

Osakada was sitting on one of the school benches crying before Ryoma got close. She whipped her tears as he sat by her side and looked down, his dark bangs over his eyes:

- You cannot do this kind of thing. If you were still my girlfriend I would break up with you today.

- But!

- You are not a child. You cannot throw tantrums as you like. It's embarrassing.

- You were never nice to me as you are to her!

- I was nothing but nice to you before. But I cannot do it anymore. – his golden eyes were finally over her, serious. – You cheated on me.

- Only because you never treated me like a real girlfriend! – she stood up angrily. – You barely kissed me, you never touched me! I was lonely, Ryoma!

- We only dated for a couple of months. – he replied quietly. – I just wanted to respect you.

- And I wanted a boyfriend. – her hands grabbed the collar of his uniform and her face was close to his. – I still want you!

His hands pushed her away politely and he didn't know how many times he had done that since then. He was already so tired of that situation, being forced to remember what happened over and over. She was his first girlfriend. The first girl he ever kissed and touched. Even thought his heart was not in the same place as hers when they started, since she was the one who made the first move and confessed, he learned to care for her genuinely on those days together. He needed time to deal with his feelings. But she couldn't understand. Echizen was always a calm and collected person, even over such matter, but her betrayal really hurt him.

Ryoma stood up and Tomoka had never seen him such expression on his face.

- I don't want you anymore. And I don't want to talk about it again. I thought we could at least be civilized to each other but you don't seem to be willing to do it, so… let's be apart for a while.

- Ryoma… - she was about to cry again.

- Calm yourself. So we can at least talk to each other properly. We still have the whole year at the same class. – he stood up unable to look at her. – I don't want to deal with this anymore.

He continued to walk in a foul mood over what happened, reaching the school's gates, really wishing it would be finally over between them. Ryoma told himself he would take a long while before getting into another relationship, since it brought him nothing but problems and annoyance. But as he saw Sakuno waiting at the entrance, her deep red eyes smiling as seeing him, and feeling his humor getting better just walking silently by her side, he thought girls couldn't be all that bad.


	6. Chapte 6 - While the leaves were falling

Sakuno took a deep breath as seeing another of those confession letters in her locker and put it gently back inside, before closing its door.

- You are so cold, Ryuzaki-san. – Ryoma's voice by her side made her look at him annoyed. – Rejecting so many people like that.

They became very close on the last months. Their encounters were not only on the tennis court anymore. They would meet up for having lunch together on the back gardens and he would join her to study too. They would even leave school together until she would take her bus. Echizen was more talkative on those past weeks and he found out Sakuno was a cheerful and gentle person under that serious façade she always put in class.

- It's not my fault! – she looked at him displeased. – I don't even know whose these guys are. – putting her outside sneakers on, she picked up her books. – I don't have the time for such things.

- Yes, yes, you are so busy… - he teased her and she bumped into his arm, playfully.– Listen…

- What is it?

- There is a festival this weekend. To celebrate the last week of summer, the changing of leaves or something like that. Momo-senpai, Tachibana-san and I will go. They asked me to invite you.

- Ah… - she lowered her eyes. – I don't think I can. I have plenty of things to catch up with before next tests.

- I see. – he was a little disappointed.

- I'm not so smart. I need to work hard so I can keep up my grades. But, thank you for the invitation, Echizen-san. – Ryoma noticed her subtle smile. It was the first time she was invited to a festival and she imagined herself enjoying that day, dressing in a yukata and eating traditional food from the stalls. Since she leaved so much time abroad, it was one of the Japanese things she was always curious about.

- Don't mention it. Momo-senpai just thought it would be fun. Oishi-senpai and Eji-senpai are going too.

- They used to play with you too, right?

- Yes. They are three years older than me.

- What are they doing it now?

- Oishi-sempai is on medical school. And Kikumaru-sempai is on arquitecture.

- Really? They must be really smart!

- They are. And they are a couple too.

- Ahn?! – she stopped surprised. – Like… boyfriend and boyfriend?

- Hm. – he responded naturally. – It was pretty obvious since the club days. But we were so focus in tennis that we never realized it.

- Echizen-san…

- Yes?

- Don't you miss playing tennis with Seigaku again?

- I do. – he responded sincerely. – But… it's difficult to enjoy playing when the people you liked to play with are not around anymore. Even if I played solo. Everyone graduated and found their own path. Tezuka-buchou is in Germany right now and his winning a lot of the European championships. I saw everybody leaving and I had to stay behind.

- Why didn't you move then?

- I would have to finish school anywhere I go. If I have to do it, here is better. I just wish… I could be older.

Sakuno's heart felt tight as seeing the expression on his face. Abandonment. Like Ann had said, he was indeed very lonely. And she recognized that feeling more than anyone.

- It's going to be splendid. – she whispered, by his side.

- Hm?

- When Echizen-san returns to competitions. – her smiled was kind and sincere. – Its going to be splendid. And I wish I can see it when it happens.

- Hm. – his response was a little shy but there also a hint of smile on his face.

- Until there I will keep beating you beautifully so you won't get rusty! – Echizen already got used to her teasing and they said goodbye to each other when her bus came. And he wished she lived nearby so he could walk her home and talk a little more.

####

- Mama, look! – Shinji ran to the door in the minute Sakuno entered home. He was in front of her wearing a light blue yukata with small light-yellow dandelions, a large smile on his round face.

- Shinji! – she kneeld down and hugged him tight. – You are so handsome! Why are you dress like that?

- The day care is going to visit the shrine on the festival day. Didn they say anything at Seigaku? – Mori-san got close to them and handed her a flyer.

- Ah, they did. – her voice was a little sad and she stood up, carrying Shinji in her arms.

- Mama, you go to see me, right?! Mori-san gave me a coin and Im gonna make a wish!

- Im sorry, Shinji. Mama will be busy at this day.

- Shinji, we talk about it, remember? Your mother studies during the day.

- Ah, that's right. – he was a little disappointed and Sakuno felt guilty.

- Don't you have something you wanted to give her?

- Yees! – sliding to the floor, the little boy ran to his room and came back with a small box wrapped in colorful paper. – Here, Mama, a gift!

- A gift?! – she sat down on the sofa and opened quickly. – Ah! A cellphone?!

- Did you like it? The salesman said it was one of the kids nowadays used the most.

- But… why, Mori-san?!

The old lady put a hand over her face and giggle, before showing Sakuno a cell phone just like hers.

- You got one too!

- Wait a minute. – Sakuno got surprise when her phone made a sound, indicating a message was received. And her red eyes got watery as seeing Shinji's picture, playing with his classmates, sent it by Mori-san's.

- Mama, did you like it?! – he jumped on her lap.

- That way you can see him during the day. And the events on the day care too.

- Thank you…. – she said quietly and her face was in Shinji's soft hair as holding him tight. She didn't want him to worry on seeing her about to cry. – Thank you, you both.

#####

- Takeshi? – Ann's fingers were running through her boyfriend's spiky hair while he lay down on her lap with closed eyes. It was already night and Tachibana's mother was out working on a shift. On the privacy of her room, she was sure that longing was a scary thing, as remembering how much she missed him on that past week while his taller and stronger body would press hers inside his arms. They did nothing more than holding each other tight and deep kissing. Momoshiro was always very nervous at visiting her place, extremely embarrassed by her mother's kindness and trust on him. But quiet moments like those were much appreciated as well. And she was the only one allowed to touch the spikes he cultivated so carefully.

- Yes? – he asked sleepy.

- What would you do… if I got pregnant? - she didn't even knew how he was already so distant of her in mere seconds, with such terrified expression.

- WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH THAT?!

Tachibana's forehead vein was popping out and she closed her wrists tight, before standing up:

- Never mind, it was just a hypothetical question, but your reaction already said everything! – she was about to leave her room when Momoshiro's hand on her arm stopped her, making her turn around and her angry face melted away with the worried way he looked at her.

- Ann… I'm sorry! But… you cannot ask such a thing for a guy and expect he reacts calmly to it! Where this came from?

- It's just… - he made her sit again on the carpet while he did the same in front of her. Her head was down and her bangs covered her face. – I was thinking how we would handle if it happens.

- Well… it would be very difficult, of course. You are still in high school and I'm a college student with no job. Your family would probably want me dead. My own parents would want me dead! But… I would work hard. – his larger hand touched his girlfriend's chin gently and he push the dark orange hair from her eyes. – I would take responsibility and would take care of you.

- Takeshi… - her arms held his torso tight and she felt bad for yelling at him. – Thank you.

- But… you are not suspecting anything, are you? I mean…

- _Baka_. – she pushed him away, a little annoyed again. – You are not the only one who has been responsible. I'm doing my part as well.

He smiled and held her from her back, kissing her face before whispering:

- Thank you for taking care of me too.

Ann turned around and her soft palms were on his face before kissing him. And while Momoshiro held her one more time, she felt glad of having such a gentle and caring boyfriend, even if he was a little silly.

####

Sakuno continued to study on her room, her face glued many books. She went straight to her desk as soon as she got home during all that week, just stopping to have dinner with Shinji and spending some time with her son before he went to bed. And without her noticing, friday arrived quickly. Everyone was talking about the festival and she quietly listening to their plans, about the time they would meet and the colors of yukata they would wear. Ryoma didn't even talk to about it, choosing other topics to small talk. And she felt sad. Ann, Momoshiro-san and Echizen-san would probably be having lots of fun right now. And she took a deep breath, looking at the crescent moon outside, wishing to enjoy it with them as well.

- Sakuno-chan? – Mori-san was at the door, with a smile. – You've been studying very hard since you arrived.

- Ah, the tests are coming next week and I want to maintain my grades highs. I already told my homeroom teacher about my desires to get a scholarship to college as well. – she smiled. – I need to continue on working hard.

- You are working harder than anyone already. – she sat by the teenager's side. – You are a high school student raising a little boy.

- He is my responsibility. – her eyes were low and her red hair covered her face. – I don't want to depend on my father forever. I want us to live in a house I will buy with my own work. I want to support Shinji with the money I get myself. So everything would be worth it. Being here… instead of being with my friends in the festival.

- Friends? You made friends?

- Ahn… not exaclty. I just… met Ann-chan by accident some months ago.

- Ann-chan? Tachibana-san? She was the one who always called for you.

- Yes. She had a boyfriend now, who lives near us. And his best friend, he studies at my class. And we always play tennis when I have some free time. – Mori-san noticed a subtle smile on her face as talking about them.

- Do they know about Shinji?

- No! Of course not! I even feel bad because Ann-chan had to lie to her boyfriend on my behalf.

- She sounds like a good friend.

- She is. I wish… we could be together more often.

- Sakuno-chan, you should go to the festival and meet them.

- Ahn?! I told you I cant go. I have to study and… - before she could give another excuse, the old lady stood up and opened a draw on her closet, taking a object wrapped in silk paper. – What is it?

- Open up. – she smiled at the puzzle teenager. – I bought when I got Shinji's yukata. I hope the size is right.

Sakuno opened the wrapping paper and she felt her heart skip a beat. As she was formulating words in her head, Mori-san touched her hand kindly:

- It's been a while since you talked about other people so fondly. They must be special to you. You should spend time with them while you can. As you said, you are going to work even harder. You should enjoy a little.

- Mori-san…

- Go. Meet them.

- Thank you! – he held the package tight, before the kind lady's hand was caressing her head.

#####

Ryoma was walking slowly on the road that would lead him to the park where the festival was been held. Momoshiro had called to let him know they would be a little late since he went to picked up Ann on her practice at Fudomine. He could see the stalls and the paper lanterns and people smiling and wearing yukata. Oishi and Kikumaru were probably there already, waiting for him.

- Echizen-san! – the familiar voice reached his ears and he turned around. And he froze on his spot as seeing her.

Her long hair was tight in a high ponytail. She was wearing a light green yukata with some silvery patterns on its sleeve and obi. And besides the geta, she was also wearing white tabis. And her lips were glistering discreetly by some makeup he didn't know.

- Why are you looking at me like this? – she was embarrassed. – Am I weird?!

- No, not at all! – he looked away, hiding the flush on his cheeks and started to walk by her side. – I thought… you wouldn't come.

- I finished studying just a few minutes ago! – his heart twisted inside his chest as she smiled at him. Was she always that cute?!

- Are Momoshiro-san and Tachibana-san there yet?

- No, they are going to be a little late.

- I see.

- Ochibiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – as soon as they stepped inside the park, a young red-haired man came bouncing on his direction and soon Eiji was holding his neck tight, swaying on side to the other.

- It's nice to see you too, Kikumaru-sempai. – he said, almost chocking.

- Eiji, don't suffocate Echizen-kun! – Oishi scolded him.

- Ochibi you are soooo tall and handsome! – his blue eyes glistered in happiness. - How many gallons of milk do you drink a day?

- Nice to meet you. – Shuichirou got close to Sakuno and smiled at her, making the teenager blush. – I'm Oishi Shuichirou.

- Ah…. – Sakuno was absolute fascinated by his beautiful deep green eyes and kind expression. – I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno. Nice to meet you too!

- Oishi, who imagined our Ochibi would get such a cute girlfriend!

- She is not my girlfriend. – he looked away. - We just studied in the same class.

- And she is the one who always defeat him on tennis! – Momoshiro appeared between the crown with Ann by his side.

- Momo-chan! And you brought a lovely lady with you as well! – Eiji got close to Ann. – Im Kikumaru Eiji, nice to meet you!

- Ah, this is Tachibana Ann. – Takeshi was beaming with proud as introducing his girlfriend to his senpais.

- Nice to meet you. – she made a quick reverence.

- Nice to meet you too, Tachibana-san.

- It's been a while, Momoshiro-san!

- Hey, we will have plenty of time to catch up! – Eiji started to push them towards the food stalls. – Lets eat first!

Sakuno had fun. A lot of fun. Ryoma's friends were lively and happy and she didn't remember the last time she laughed so much. It was also a great opportunity to spend some time with Ann without anyone noticing they knew each other already. The boys talked about tennis and college and Shuichirou and Eiji made fun of Ryoma was finding out that delicate girl could beat him on matches. But he wasn't annoyed by that anymore. She was giggling and his golden eyes didn't turn away. They ate a lot of food stalls and they were surprised as she told them it was her first time. So Eiji and Momoshiro bought a lot of typical festival food so she could try. And she was overwhelmed with so many delicious flavors.

Hours went by so fast it seemed like a dream. Soon they were saying goodbye and scheduling to see each other again as soon a s possible. And Ryuzaki understood why Ryoma missed them so much. Takeshi was going to take Ann home and Echizen volunterer to accompany her until the subway since it was almost 10 o'clock.

- Oishi-san and Kikumaru-san are so perfect together! – she was completely enchanted.

- Yes, yes… and you are a new victim of their aura of happiness.

- What about you, Echizen-san? – she turned around and started to walk in front of him.

- What about me?

- Did you ever have a crush in one of the guys from the tennis team? – his face was entirely red and he looked away.

- Of course not! I like girls. They are soft and… they smell good.

- Do you think I smell good too? – she teased him again, until his fingers touched the end of her long red ponytail and his golden eyes were a little shy.

- You smell like strawberries. I don't know what is it. But… you always smell very sweet.

Her smiled faded completely and she looked at him surprised. His gaze over her was different and she finally realized he was taller than her as he got close without even notice. They were under a big maple tree, her back touching the log and a blow of wind made the leaves fall and surround them in a golden and red cascade. Sakuno felt her cheeks burning with the way his eyes pierced hers.

Suddenly the night sky exploded in beautiful colors and the sound of the fireworks made them look up.

- Wow! – Ryuzaki's eyes were glistering under the blue, pink and green lights. - Its so beautiful!

- Hm.

- Thank you for inviting me, Echizen-san!

- You are welcome.

The teenager was so distracted by the colorful explosions breaking the darkness apart she didn't notice when her hand grabbed his and held it tight. Sakuno also didn't see the surprised face Ryoma made before a very discreet smile appeared on his features as well, as sensing the warmth of her delicate fingers so close for the first time.


	7. Chapter 7 - The way you looked at me

- Congratulations, Sakuno-chan! – Ann said, her soda cup up, smiling to her friend. They were celebrating the end of test week and Ryuzaki manage to be one of the best students of high school again.

- Thank you! – Ryoma and Momoshiro was also with them at the snack bar on the mall near school.

- You should see her after the results were on the wall. - Ryoma said, before eating some chips. – You could feel her soul burning. It was very scary.

- Not everyone is so easy going about their grades as you, Ryoma! – Momoshiro said, stealing a chip from his plate. – You just going through high school.

- I don't have any reasons to try hard. School is boring.

- Do you still think school is boring even with me there? – her beautiful and long eyelashes battered at his direction and she seemed really hurt.

- Ahn… it's not like that, I…

Before he could say something, the three of them started to laugh at his embarrassment and he felt annoyed.

- I don't think it was a good think introducing you to those guys. You just mock me every time now.

- It's your own fault for being so easily teased. – she replied sweetly, smiling at him.

- So, Sakuno-chan, what are your plans when you graduate? Are you going back overseas?

- Not at all, Momoshiro-san. – Ryoma noticed how her voice was quieter while her fingertips touched the water drops on her glass. – I want get a scholarship in Seigaku's university as well. I want to be a psychologist.

- Wow! That's an excellent job! You are going to be able to help many people.

- Yes! – she smiled at Ann.

They continued to talk and eat together, but after a while Sakuno's eyes were draw to the familiar face walking a few meters away from them. And she stood up quickly, making them surprise, a serious look on her face:

- I have to check on something! I will be back in a while!

And she started to walk quickly not giving them the time to respond or ask anything.

Ryuzaki was almost running trough the mall corridors when she suddley stopped and got close to the beautiful woman looking at the display window of a jewellery shop. And she had to reunite a lot of courage on her little heart so she could say that single and short word:

- Oka-san.

The lady turned around slowly. Her beautiful red hair was tight in a perfect bun. And, as hearing her daughter's voice after so long, her red eyes were already glistering with tears.

- Sa… Sakuno!

- Oka-san… - she wished to be able to run to her and hold her mother tight. – You seem well. I'm glad.

Her mother stood there, unable to move. On those last years she would only see her face on the pictures she kept hiding on her closet, away from her husband's complaints. Her only child became so tall and even more beautiful. And there was a totally different spark on her eyes.

- I can't… I can't talk to you right now, your father is waiting for me. – the lady voice was trembling.

- I understand. – that fake smile ripped her heart apart. – It was nice to see you, Oka-san. I miss you… very much.

A single tear ran down her mother's face, before she started to walk away, her back disappearing little by little.

Sakuno head was down and she felt a wave of terribly silence crushing her chest. She need to get away from there. And without even realizing it, her feet took her away to the only place she could be really safe.

#####

Ryoma looked at the tennis court at Seigaku annoyed. It was already 17:30pm and they kept waiting for her to come back for a long time. Ann even called her until she finally picked up, telling them she came back to school, because "she forgot something" .

- Honestly… you could at least tell me you would be here. I've been walking around with your backpack for a while already.

She didn't respond. Something was wrong, Ryoma noticed. Her service was strong but there was some added violence on the way she was playing by herself. Like the ball wasn't really her target. And her eyes always so warm and kind were terribly cold.

- Hey… Ryuzaki-san, are you okay? – he was truly worried. She continued to hit that ball for many times, stronger, over and over.

Ryuzaki continued extremely quiet, only her breathing changing due to the speed of her attacks towards the little object. But suddenly she lost balance as tried to dive and catch her last thrown, her knee hitting the court's ground and she remained there, sitting on the floor.

- Ryuzaki-san! – he entered the court, kneeling in front of her. – You were just playing alone, there was no need of hurting yourself like that!

His annoyed look was totally swept away when he noticed the red eyes glistering with tears as she look to her leg and touched bloody injury.

- Ouch…

- _Baka_. – he went until the drinking fountain and poured a cup of cold water on it, to clean the blood away. – The infirmary is closed already since there is hardly anyone at school at this time. I will take you to a pharmacy so you can treat it properly.

- It hurts, Echizen-san.

- You always seem so tough. – he picked up a band-aid from his bag pack and applied on her scrapped knee. – Is it really that painful?

- Yes. – although her voice was almost a whisper, her tears were big and serious and her beautiful face was twisted in pure pain as she grabbed his uniform tight. – It really, really hurts!

Sakuno small shoulders were trembling and her eyes were hiding by her long hair. She wondered if her cries could reach her mother just like Shinji's were always reached her. Wasn't a mother's job to hold their child tight when they saw each other after some time apart? Wasn't her mother supposed to tell her she missed her too?! When would that ridiculous feeling of wanting her parents love back would finally stop?! Why was she still been punished?! Ryuzaki felt extremely lonely. And called herself stupid over and over on her head.

Ryoma didn't know what to do. Her heart was bleeding and pouring out in front of him. She seemed defenseless and broken, like all her happiness was stolen completely.

There was a sudden silence and Sakuno lost the strength on her hands as Ryoma's mouth was over hers. And his long and lean arms held her tight during that kiss, like wanting to shield her from all that pain.

"His golden eyes are so beautiful", she thought, as they were finally apart and the autumn moonlight swayed over them. And she felt a last tear running down her cheek before his fingers, tenderly, dried her face.

- Are you better? - he asked, his voice deep and worried.

- Hm. I'm sorry I scared you. – her forehead was on his chest, and she could listen to his strong heartbeats.

- It's okay. – he didn't let go. The teenager just wanted to be sure he was able to put her sadness away as she closed her eyes and enjoy that moment of silence between them. Sakuno allowed herself to be comforted by him, even for a little while more, as Ryoma continued to hug her close to his heart.

#####

- Ryoma, why are you sulking like that? – Momoshiro poked him with his foot. It was Friday night and they were at the Echizen's house, on his room, eating hamburgers. - Stop it.

- I think… I did something bad.

- Hm? – he asked, his mouth full. – What… happened?

- I… kissed Ryuzaki-san. – he said quietly, before his friend almost chocked to death. It took a while for Takeshi been able to swallow his food.

- WHAT?! When did that happened?!

- After I found her when we left the mall. I didn't plan anything, is just happened. She was strange. And she was crying so much…

- Why was she crying?

- I don't know… I still don't know. She isn't talking to me. It's been two weeks already.

- Why so?! Are you such a bad kisser?

- Is not that! I think… she didn't see it coming. She was always talking about not having time for that sort of thing. Like… it was a hassle. She is avoiding me.

- But… how did she react after? Did she punched you or yelled at you?

- Not at all. – he remembered the heat of her body close and how quiet she was when their embrace finally broke apart. – But she just… picked up her things and left without talking to me anymore.

- Ryoma… do you like her that way? "I want you to be my girlfriend" way?

- I think I do. – he said, quietly.

- You need to talk to her. Like you said, it was unexpected. If things between you are going to change, you need to talk about it and asked her properly.

- Strangely what you just said makes sense.

- Of course! – Momoshiro grinned widely. – Im the one who got himself a perfect girlfriend! I know what Im talking about!

A pillow flew across the room hitting his face.

- Don't be so conceived. – Ryoma said, before starting to eat. – You just got lucky.

####

She blew hot air on her hands, trying to warm herself. It was lunch time and at the rooftop was terribly windy. Sakuno had just finished eating and was waiting for the bell to ring so she could go back inside.

- Why is it so cold?! Is not even winter yet! – she leaned on the wall and took a deep breath, looking to the white clouds. – I wonder if he had lunch already…

Ah, there it was again. That tight feeling on her troath when thinking about Echizen. When exactly did it change, the way she felt about him? It was even before that kiss and how he gently ended her desperate cries that day, she was sure of it. Why did he kiss her all of sudden too?! She thought her heart would stop! Sakuno felt her cheeks burning as remembering his firm chest against hers. What would he say if he knew the truth? If he found out that she was a teenage mother with a little boy waiting at home. There was a sad smile on her face. His golden eyes would probably hold a disgust gaze upon her, just like everybody else's. And that would break her heart.

- So this is where you were hidding lately.

- AHHH! – she stood up, scared, as hearing Ryoma's voice. She was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't see him sitting by her side. - Echizen-san!

- Is being near me so bad? – his face was inside his crossed arms on his knees. - That you prefer to be here alone in the cold?

- No, it's not that! – she kneeled by his side, worried.

- I'm sorry. I didn't know it would be so bad.

- It was not bad! – touching his arm, he finally looked at her, surprise at her words. – I… I really liked it!

- So… why are you avoiding me?

- I'm sorry. – her head was down and her eyes hidden by her long hair. - But… can we forget about it? I'm a mess. And I really need to focus on studying right now. It wouldn't be fair to you, stuck with someone with half-hearted feelings. – her delicate fingers touched his. And she remembered his warmth. – You are the first friend I made in ages. And I treasure you very much, Echizen-san.

- When I saw you crying like that… I felt so useless. Something had hurt you very much and I didn't even know what happened. I couldn't help you.

- You did help me. – she finally looked at him, a sincere smile on her face. – You stayed there with me. And you are here with me now. Thank you very much!

Why was she so damn cute?! Without any warning, Ryoma pulled her close and held her by the shoulders and her eyes were wide in surprise.

- I won't bother you about it anymore, but… I don't want to be apart. Let's go back on being friends like before. Don't avoid me. – she smiled, giving up on denying how much she felt at ease close to him.

- I'm sorry. I just didn't know how to act. I really missed you on those past days.

- If you continue to say those things I will kiss you again. – he said, very seriously. But she giggled, noticing how embarrassed he was.

- Echizen-san…

- Hm?

- Can we stay like this a little longer? - her cheek was on his chest. – Until the bell rings?

- Hm.

And Sakuno finally felt a nice warm feeling spreading all over her body even if the wind blowing on that autumn day was still very cold.


	8. Chapter 8 - Unfolding secrets

- Echizen-kun kissed you?! – Ann was completely shocked. It was Sunday afternoon and Mori-san had the day off so Sakuno stayed home with her son and invited her friend over. They were having snacks on the living room when the topic come out.

- Shhhhh! You will wake Shinji up! – she said, appointing to the little boy's room where he was taking a nap.

- Ah, I'm sorry! But… that's so sudden! I don't even know he had emotions under such serious face. – her sentence made Sakuno giggle.

- Echizen-san is very kind and sweet. I was really glad he agreed to continue to be my friend.

- Sakuno-chan… - she smiled, as seeing the kind of expression her friend was showing as talking about him. – You also like him, don't you?

- I do. – her heart hurt a little.

- Do you think it would be so terrible to tell him the truth? Echizen-kun is a really mature person. Maybe, if he knew what really happened, he…

- I wont tell. – her voice was serious. – Things almost got too messed up. I wasn't even supposed to talk to anyone in school and I already…

- Had fallen in love? – Tachibana teased her friend and she trown a pillow at her, playfully. Love was not something she could think about it now. But even against her wishes the warmth of Echizen's body still lingered on her own.

#####

- Good morning, Echizen-san! – Sakuno smiled as seeing him at the entrance of Seigaku. It was the last week of class before winter vacation and she was wearing a thick and light-blue scarf around her neck.

- Morning. – he replied, sleepy. – How can you be so energetic in such a cold day?

- This week we are receiving our final grades! – there was a wide grin on her face as they started to walk together to their lockers to change shoes. – And then we are free until next year.

- Ah, that's right.

- How was weekend?

- The usual. Momo-sempai went to my house on Sunday and we played some videogames. He was very annoying complaining his girlfriend went to someplace else.

- I see. – she felt guilty and smiled a little nervously.

- How about you?

- Look at that! – some boys appeared on the locker room hallway smiling. – Echizen dating the Ice Queen! Be careful not to get frozen bites, Echizen!

Ryuzaki lowered her head and Ryoma noticed how tight she closed her firsts. The boy's laughers were piercing her ears but they suddenly stopped. And Sakuno's was extremely surprised as seeing Ryoma so close from the teenager who teased her, his arm on the wall next to him and a cold glare on his eyes.

- We are not dating. And you can't say such rude things.

- Ahn… it was just a joke and… - he was intimidating. Echizen had a grown sprout after leaving the tennis club and he was 1.70cm now. And the boy's smiley face faded away.

- Apologize.

- I'm sorry, Ryuzaki-san! Really sorry! – the boy ran away with his friends and some students were whispering as looking at them. Ryoma went back to his locker next to her and picked up his backpack.

- You… didn't have to do that. People will talk more. About you and me.

- I don't care. They can make jokes on me. Not on you.

Before she could say anything the bell rang and he started to walk away to the classroom, stopping as seeing her behind:

- Are you coming?

And Sakuno felt weak with the gentle way his eyes looked at hers. Without even noticing, her feet ran to his side.

- Yes!

####

- Shinji, listen to me. We are only going to buy the things on this list, okay? – it was Saturday already and they were at the supermarket near their home. – Stay by my side all the time, in the end you can pick some ice cream.

- Yeeeees! – he responded happily, while holding her hand. It was his first time alone shopping with his mother and he was excited. – Shinji will help Mama!

The week went by quickly with no more incidents in Seigaku. And Sakuno was once again the top student, her soul burning with pride, like Ryoma used to say. She didn't even believe she survived so many months of school, so she wanted to prepare a special dinner to Mori-san and her son. On the last years she learned to cook and would prepare most of Shinji's meals that he took to daycare on his obento.

They started groceries and while Sakuno was choosing products, he was by her side while she pulled the cart. They looked like sinblings so no one suspected anything and since he was a calm child, he wouldn't probably cry or scream calling her Mama so everyone could hear.

- Shinji, what do you think we take some chocolate ice cream home? – she turned around and her smile faded as he was not by her side. – Shinji? Shinji?!

The little boy was looking at the shelf filled with chocolate goodies, his green eyes sparkling. He started to wander off as seeing the hallway with sweets and before he noticed, he was two corridors away from his mother.

- Mama?! – he walked as fast as he could with his little feet. - Mama, where are you?

He stopped and looked at the ends of the corridor. That place was so big, with a lot of unknown people and he didn't know where Mama was. And his face was already turning red, as he was trying his best on being a brave boy and not to cry, when a large and kind hand was on his head. He looked up and a tall young man was by his side, smiling:

- Hey, little guy. Are you lost? Where's your mom?

- I don't know… - he snuffled.

- Okay, don't worry. She should be near here. – he offered his hand to Shinji. – Lets go find her, right?

- Yes! – he grabbed his hand and walked together.

- What's your name? We can ask an employee to call your mother on the speaker.

- I'm Ryuzaki Shinji. What's your name, Onii-chan? – before he could answer, the little boy released his hand and went running to his mother's direction. Sakuno squeeze her child tight, almost crying. – Shinji! I told you to stay next to me! You almost scared me to death!

- I'm sorry, Mama…

- It's okay, now. – she kissed his round face. – Lets finish shopping and go home.

- Mama, Onii-chan helped me out! – he pointed at the young man next to them and only in that moment Sakuno realized that was someone near.

- I'm sorry! Thank you so much for… - the air of hers lungs disappeared completely, as an equally scared Momoshiro was looking at them.

######

- So… that's why you rejected Ryoma? – he asked while they were sitting in one of the tables from the supermarket snack bar. And the teenager had an anguish look on her face.

- Yes. I don't want to involve him in my problems.

- Ahhnnnnn! – he rubbed his hands on his face, stressed. – Why I was the one who had to found out?!

- Please, Momoshiro-san. – her hand grabbed his hand tight and there was a hint of fear on her eyes. – Do not tell Ryoma about it. Please! I know it's going to be difficult for you, but…

- I can't do this, Ryuzaki-chan. – he pulled his hand away. - Ryoma is my best friend. And he hates lying. He really takes it seriously. But… I will give you time. You are telling him yourself.

- But!

- You have to do it. – his purple eyes were serious. – Otherwise he will feel betrayed. He is your friend after all.

There was a very heavy atmosphere surrounding them, but Shinji's little hands pulling Takeshi's t-shirt made his frown to disappear as the child smiled at him.

- Momo-onii-chan, do you want? – he offered the young man some cookies and his cheeks were red.

- Why is he soo cute?! – picking Shinji up, the little boy smiled as being by his side, eating his cookies contently. – Ann would love to meet him.

- Ann-onee-chan? – he asked and Takeshi looked at Sakuno displeased.

- Hey… did you drag my girlfriend on this as well?

- I'm sorry! – she lowered her head. – Actually… Ann-chan and I… we are friends since before Shinji was born.

- What?!

- I used to be a Fudomine student when I came back to Japan. She was the only one who stood by my side when I got pregnant. Please, don't be upset with her. I was the one who asked her not to tell anyone about us.

- What else are you hiding? Are you a secret agent or something like that? – there was a suspicious look on his face.

- Mama is a spy?! – Shinji asked, amazed.

- Not at all!

- Hey, Ryuzaki-chan… you don't have to tell me, but… why are you alone in this? - his question was made in a extremely careful tone, as his chin was on top of her child's head while Shinji was drawing with the paper and crayons the snack bar had on their table.

- He is my ex-boyfriend. He cheated on me and we break up. And then… - her voice trembled and Momoshiro silenced her, his hand gently over hers, making her look at him surprised.

- It's okay. Just the look on your face shows me how painful it must be. Don't want to make you remember this kind of thing. – his smile was sincere. – Its okay.

- Thank you, Momoshiro-san. – she smile, grateful for his kindness.

- But… please, do not lie to my friend. Tell Ryoma the truth, even if just about this little guy. He really likes you.

- I will. I promise.

######

Sakuno kissed Shinji goodnight and went to her bedroom, lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She took a deep breath, relieved that their encounter with Momoshiro didn't lead to any dramatic situation. Lies were such horrible things, a hassle. She felt even more terrible when he found out they lived on the same street and he scolded her for that too. Although he was always so smiling and playful his serious eyes and words were very scary. But he was also so kind and caring with Shinji and Ryuzaki was glad her friend met such a nice guy.

Turning around, she hugged her pillow and pressed her face on it. Why things were always so messy?! She had to be careful. She imagined if Ryoma was the one who met her child by accident and her heart skipped a bit. Momoshiro was right. It was not fair to him. Since life had the awful habit of making pranks on her, he would probably find out sooner or later. It would be best if she was the one who would tell him about it, face to face.

Her cell phone trembled and interrupter her thoughts. Since only Ann called her, she picked up without looking at the caller:

- Hello.

- Ryuzaki-san. – and her eyes were wide, extremely surprised, as hearing Ryoma's voice. – Sorry to disturb you.

- Not at all! - she sat down, nervously. She had given him her cellphone number but would never guess he would actually call her someday. – Is… everything all right?

- Yes. – he seemed a little hesitant. – Are you doing anything on the 24th?

- Not that I could think of. Why?

- Every year we reunite at Kawamura-senpai's sushi restaurant. Would you like to go with us? Tachibana-san is going too. I think Kikumaru-senpai and Oishi-senpai would like to see you too.

- Ah, I would love to go! – there was a subtle smile on Ryoma's face with her response.

- Hm. I will send you a message with the address and time; we can meet on the subway near there.

- Okay! Thank you for inviting me, Echizen-san!

- Hm. Don't mention it. Good night.

- Good night.

She felt so stupid, not able to stop smiling just for hearing his voice. It was already too late. She was in love. And her chest felt painful with such realization, holding the pillow tight as closing her eyes, wishing that she was able to hide that unrequited feeling deep inside.


	9. Chapter 9 - Snow melting away

Ryoma looked at the clock on the subway station one more time. It was cold. His hands were inside his black long coat's pocket and he was wearing a dark green muffler. It had snow the night before and he could see puffs of air every time he breathed.

- Echizen-san! – he looked around and she walked with fast steps towards him, with a big smile on. They didn't see each other since winter break had started and it felt like forever. She was beautiful, wearing dark jeans and a purple jacket with some fake white fur, making a nice contrast with her loose red hair, that seemed it was already longer, her bangs covering part of her eyebrow.. – Am I late?

- Not at all. – she realized how much she had miss those deep golden eyes on the last days. – Lets go? Everybody is there already.

- Yes!

They walked some blocks in silence, and Ryuzaki felt her cheeks hot. Maybe it was the cold, maybe the proximity, but she also felt her hands sweating inside of her gloves. And she called herself silly over and over. The streets and stores were crowded with people, since it was Christmas Eve and everything was happy and colorful.

- Did Kawamura-senpai also played with you?

- Hm. But he dropped tennis on his last year. He wanted to be a chef on his father's sushi place.

- Oh, so he is a sushi man?! That's nice!

- Hm. He is really good too. I always come here when I have the time. – he stopped in front of a wooden house. – Here we are.

- Why are you celebrating? Christmas? – she asked, as he opened to door to her and she went inside.

- Nothing important.

- HAPPY BIRTHDAY ECHIZEN! – the happy screams surprised her, as Oishi, Eiji, Momoshiro and Ann greated him on the door.

- EH?! – she looked at him with wide eyes. – Today is your birthday?!

- Hey, Echizen-kun! Welcome! – the tall man with short brown hair and a well-kept beard came on their direction. He was wearing a sushiman's uniform.

- Kawamura-senpai. It's been a while.

- Indeed! And who is this beautiful young lady by your side?

- I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno. – she smiled and made a polite reverence. – Nice to meet you.

- Nice to meet you, too. I'm Kawamura Takashi. Welcome to our restaurant. Are you Echizen-kun's girlfriend?

- No, not at all! – she waved her hands nervously. – We are just friends.

Ryoma looked at her and found strange the way her cheeks were pinkish. It was the first time she reacted on that way when people made that kind of mistake.

- Ah, Im sorry then. So, lets start! I prepared really good sushi for you guys!

- Ochibiiii! – Eiji held him tight as he sat by their side. Sakuno sat on the other edge, next to Ann. – It seemed like yesterday you are just a little kid! We are all getting so old!

- It's the natural way of things. – Ryoma said, calmly, before starting to drink some miso soup.

Takashi served the sushis and they were all excited on eating them. And Momoshiro noticed the way his friend looked at Ryuzaki while she was amazed with such delicious food while talking to Ann contently. And he took a deep breath.

- Hey, Echizen.

- Yes, Oishi-senpai?

- Are you and Tezuka still exchanging emails?

- Hm. He just won a tournenship in Sweden.

- Yeah, I know about it too. And… I was thinking, did he told you he is going to EUA next year? He is preparing to US Open.

- Really?

- Yes. He knows he would probably not win on the first categories, but it would be a good practice.

- It makes sense.

- Why wont you go too? You and him could play doubles there.

- Me, on the US Open?

- That's a great idea, Oishi-senpai! - Momoshiro said. – Ryoma, you are graduating soon! You could easily go!

- But… that will be no competitions from here on so far I could go. Im not even practicing lately.

- You can play at the regionals. – Sakuno said and they all looked at her. – They are still happening, right, Ann-chan? Between schools.

- Yes! Im sure Seigaku's captain would be trill if you ask to join them to the end of the regionals, Echizen-kun!

- Hm.

- I can help you practice every day after class, before the club activities start. – she smiled gently at him. – So you will not waste time.

- Sakuno-chan you are so sweet! – Eiji shouted. – Ochibi don't you ever lose that girl! She is even willing to help you on tennis! Marry her already!

Sakuno's face was entirely red and a crushing wave of embarrassment as her eyes were hidden by her hair. And they all started to laugh on Kikumaru's sentence before Ryoma noticed a very subtle and quiet smile on her features.

The rest of the evening was very pleasant, as always, in the company of Ryoma's friends. There was even a birthday homemade cake Kikumaaru made especially to Ryoma with his chibi face drawn on it. It was made with vanilla, chocolate and strawberries and everyone enjoyed it.

It was almost ten o'clock when the party finally finish and they parted ways again. And, just like the festival night, Ryoma and Sakuno endeded up walking together back home.

The winter wind was blowing strongly at that time and Ryoma's face was buried on his muffler, only the golden eyes showing, while his dark bangs wavered.

- Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?

- I really don't care about it. But those guys really insist on celebrating. Kikumaru-senpai almost cried the last time I told them I didn't want to go, so I gave up.

- They really like you, Echizen-san. Thank you for inviting me over as well.

- They like you too.

- Did you… bring Osakada-san here as well?

- No. – she felt relieved. – We were not dating at this time of the year.

- Can I ask… why did you break up?

- She cheated on me. – there was no hint of any kind of emotion on his response but he was a little surprise when she stopped and laughed.

- Is this a trend or something?!

- Hm?

- My boyfriend… - she smiled at him. - … also cheated on me. On Valentine's day.

- Was he planning on doing it really memorable or it was just an accident?

- I think it was an accident. I caught him with another girl on the rooftop of our school. And then I broke up. I was so mad at him. And I cried so much. – her beautiful features softened as she remembered those days.

- Tomoka cried too, but out of guilt. She was the one who told me about.

- But… why did she do it?

- She said she was lonely. And I was not a good boyfriend. She screamed at me too. I just stood there, as she spoke. I think it made her even more upset. Like… I didn't care or something. I know it won't sound good, but… in part, I was relieved.

- What do you mean?

- I was not really into that. Being her boyfriend, I mean. I really tried… to be close to her and do things like going on dates and stuff, but…

- You felt forced into situations you didn't want to be in.

- Hm. And it was a good thing she told me what happened herself. It would be worse if I knew for someone else.

Ryoma turned around as realizing she had stopped walking by his side. Her head was down and her eyes covered by the red bangs. And her hands were close tightly, as she remembered Momoshiro's words. What should she do? Today it was his birthday and they just had such a lovely night. Telling him the truth would certainly spoil everything. Ryuzaki called herself coward. She was torn between the truth and the desire to remain by his side on that special day. But she was also totally aware she didn't deserve it.

- Ryuzaki-san?

- Echizen-san…

- Yes?

- If… if you don't like dating… why… did you kiss me?

- It's different with you. I really wanted to date you. – how he could those kinds of things with such calm look on his face?!

- There is nothing special about me... – her words were whispered and noticing the sadness on her face, Ryoma held her hand and looked directly at her.

- You are smart. And you like tennis too, so I can talk to you about it. You are competitive, but it's fun, even though it's a little scary sometimes. But... only because you are always trying your best. And... I feel… good by your side. Like someone I knew from long ago. – his voice made her heart sway. – Meeting you was one of the best things this year.

Sakuno's eyes became watery. How long has it been since she last heard such kind words? "A disgrace, a hassle", those were the adjectives people she held so dear used to talk about her on those past years. She was pushed aside, avoided and forgot. Even trying so hard, she couldn't avoid anymore how lonely she felt. And how much she liked the teenager in front of her. Her hands grabbed the collar of his coat, bringing him close to a kiss. And the golden eyes were wide, shocked, as feeling the softness and warmth of her lips over his again. But there a deep crimson line crossing his face as the kiss ended and before Ryuzaki could say anything, he grabbed her hand pulling her to a more private spot

- What… what was that?!

- Echizen-san... – her forehead touched his chest and her hands held his. She was completely lost. – I want to date you too. I really do.

Ryoma looked at her and he didn't understand the painful look on her eyes. Why was she so troubled? Sakuno was starting to worry of being rejected when his chin touched her hair.

- You can't take it back. – his voice was serious, as his arms were around her frame, holding her tight.

- Yes. – she smiled on his chest and her heart was at ease. And she realized how well she fit against him, his taller form making her feel so safe.

Echizen was the one who initiated that other kiss. This one was much deeper and intimate. His hands were on her face and her cheeks were hot, even with the cold wind blowing. Her entire body was heated by his. Suddenly, little snowflakes started to surround them. Many people on the colorful streets stopped to see the snow falling. But their eyes didn't avert from each other.

- It's snowing.

- Hm. – he kissed her again.

- We should go home.

- Hm. – his thumb brushed over her cheek

- Ryoma… - his first name was never more beautiful as on her sweet voice. She removed her right glove and touched his face.

- Yes?

- Happy birthday. – Sakuno smiled and Ryoma's heart felt tight.

- Hm. – there was a very subtle smile on his handsome features as his mouth descended to touch hers again. And she wished they could longer on that place, having him close, the beautiful snow glistering over them.

Sakuno arrived home and leaned on the door as she went inside. The majority of lights were already off and Shinji was probably asleep by then. Ryoma wanted to take her home but she was able to find a good excuse. She bit her lips. How many lies had she told him so far? With the same lips that were kissed by him some moments ago. "Just like a snowball", getting bigger and bigger, before destroying things on its way.

- Ah, Sakuno-chan, you're back. – Mori-san appeared at the door, already using a robe, ready to sleep, when the girl looked at her with serious tears running on her face.

####

They were sitting on the kitchen table and the old lady poured Sakuno some tea before sitting down on the other side of the table. Her face was red from the crying but she had finally calmed down.

- So… you really like this boy? – between sobs Sakuno had told her about Ryoma.

- I do. – she answered quietly, looking at the warm liquid on her cup. – I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just… didn't know what to do.

- Well… you are a young lady after all. – she drank quietly. – Something like that was bound to happen.

- What should I do, Mori-san? I don't want to hurt him.

- Tell him the truth. Is he really likes you, he will understand.

- How can I do that?! – the cup was tight inside her fingers and there was a deep pain on her face. - How can someone understand such thing?

- So you will continue to lie to him? Don't you think this is unfair?

- Mori-san?

- You should give him the option to choose if he wants to be a part of this or not. Shinji is not something you can hide forever. If it's not Echizen-kun it will be someone else. It doesn't matter what your father said anymore. Sakuno-chan, do you really think your son is a shame that needs to be hidden even from someone dear to you?

Sakuno lost her words as the lady's dark eyes were calmly over her. Mori-san was right. She was also hurting her little boy. Shinji was the most important person on her life. Since the moment she knew he was inside her, since the day she resolved to give birth, everything changed. There was suffering and tears but nothing was bigger than the love-filled moments they have together.

Shinji was the one whom she shared many sleepiness nights punctuated by sadness. Her womb and chest was completely his. To bring him to this word she went through a pain not even some grown woman would face. He was a sweet, kind and gentle little boy. Even saying she was so proud; she was still hiding him, just like Mori-san said. For a sin it was not his to bear. And she felt horrible.

- You are right. – she said calmly, while looking down. – I will tell him the truth.

- That's a good decision. – smiling, she touched the teenager's hand. – Lets go to sleep? Its late already. Things will be better in the morning.

- Okay.

####

Ann kissed her boyfriend's neck slowly and her fingers were brushing his firm chest. They were alone on his house since his parents were out for dinner. But she stopped as seeing his annoyed expression, instead of the pleasure one he would always with such acts.

– Whats wrong?

- Nothing. – he pulled away and averted his eyes. He had been weird for many days already and she was the one initiating all the physical contact of that night. Tachibana took a deep breath. Sakuno had told her about him finding out about Shinji and she was just expecting the time he would brought it up. But he was acting immature. And she had no patient for that kind of passive aggressive treatment.

- I'm going home. – she stood up. – If you don't want to be my boyfriend anymore just say it.

- Why did you lie to me? About Ryuzaki-chan?

- I didn't lie. – her eyes were serious. – It was my friend's information. It had nothing to do with you.

- But it's going to affect my friend! – he stood up and Ann looked up to him, not intimidated by his height or the annoyed look on his face.

- Stop being so childish! You don't have any idea of what she had been trough.

- But, Ryoma…

- Do you really think Sakuno-chan is going to hurt him on purpose, Takeshi? That she isn't trying to deal with this too?! She really tried not to like Echizen-kun! She sacrificed even such feelings for so long. – without noticing tears came to her dark eyes. – She had a baby. She is not the worst person in the world!

- Ann… - he was really surprised to her reaction and his features softened.

- Even if Echizen-kun gets hurt, it's not going to be the same. But… Sakuno-chan will be a mother for the rest of her life. And she didn't choose this situation; she is just trying to make the best out of it! Why does she need to be all alone and punished because of that?!

Her tears finally ran down her cheeks when her boyfriend held her tight, a hand on her back and other on her hair, pressing her to his chest. His girlfriend was so brave and strong-willed. For her to cry like that, it was clear that the story around Ryuzaki's pregnancy didn't affect her alone. And it was much more heartbreaking than he could ever imagine:

- I'm sorry, Ann. – she didn't say anything, just trying to control her sobs, her hands grabbing his shirt tight. – I'm really sorry.

After a while she distanced herself and whipped her face that was still red from her crying.

- I'm sorry I wet your shirt. – she was acting all tough again. – I'm going home now.

- You will not. – picking her up from the floor, Takeshi placed her on his bed, before kissing her hard.

- What… what are you doing?! – her face was red with the way the purple eyes looked at her as he removed his shirt.

- You were the one who was teasing me first. – his voice was low and sexy and he kissed her neck.

- But you ruined the mood! – she tried to push him away, in vain. Sometimes she forgot how much taller and stronger her boyfriend was. – Let me go!

His mouth was over her in a forceful way again and he had to grab her hands so she would stop fighting. Momoshiro only broke the kiss when she finally calmed down.

- I will not meddle on Ryuzaki-chan and Ryoma's situation anymore. I promise you.

- Takeshi…

- And… of course I don't want to break up. – his fingers touched her face very gently. – Don't say such things so easily.

- It's because… - Ann's hands ran through his spiky dark hair. – You make me so mad sometimes.

- I'm sorry. – he repeated, kissing her cheek.

- But… it's okay. – her hands went down to his face as she whispered with a discreet smile on. - I love you with the same intensity.

They were together for a whole year now and it was the first time words about love were said between them. And Takeshi kissed her again, even harder as hearing such sentence.

Their clothes were not even discarded completely, as his parents could go back at any time, but the risk was not enough to stop them. Her pink pantie was tossed next to the teared condom package. His mouth was on her breast while his fingers held her small and delicated hand firmly. And while his beautiful hot-tempered girlfriend would moan his name, Momoshiro entered her in desperate trusts, he silently promising he would never make Ann look so sad, before there was nothing but the feeling of her burning flesh clouding his mind.

####

**Author's notes:** Writing girls in love is very difficult! They blush so much! I wished Sakuno could be as straight foward as Ann.


	10. Chapter 10 - Coming near

Sakuno had no courage to encounter Ryoma on those next days. She sent him messages but every time he invited her to something she gently refused, saying she was busy with some activity at home. And her chest felt heavy with the weight of those lies.

She devoted those last days of school break to her son. Ryuzaki took him out to play on the snow and made hot chocolate together. He also spent many hours on his mother's lap, drawing, playing or just quietly holding her, as they watched TV. And Sakuno also found out how much she had missed those moments of closeness between them. She would watch her son leaning on her chest while sleeping and imagined how long she would be able to have him in her arms like that. While watching the snow falling on those cold days, Sakuno kissed her child's forehead and her heart was overflowing with love.

And soon that year was coming to an end.

- Shin-chan, you're so handsome! – Ann said when he appeared at his house's door, wearing a winter kimono for New Year celebration. She had called Sakuno before and inviting them for visiting the temple since it was New Years Eve. The little boy was wearing grey hakama and the complete black upper vest garments.

- Happy New Year! You are beautiful Ann-one-chan! – he smiled. The girl was wearing a red kimono with white leaves pattern.

- Hey Shinji, are you hitting on my girlfriend? – Takeshi messed up his red hair a little, making the child giggled.

- Momo-onii-chan, why aren't you dress like me? – he asked, as seeing him with dark jeans, a orange t-shirt and a long dark blue over coat.

- I'm letting you getting all the compliments for today!

- Mama, let's go!

- I'm going, I'm going. – Sakuno closed the door after she went outside and they were all looking at her amazed. She was so beautiful. Her long hair was tight on a bun and two strands of hair were framing her face. She was wearing a bright blue kimono with silver starts on its sleeves, collar and obi.

- Mama is beautiful, isn't she? – Shinji held her hand and there was a wide grin on his face.

- Sakuno-chan, you look amazing!

- Thank you. – she blushed a little. – You are also very pretty, Ann-chan!

- Let's go, guys. Otherwise the place is going to be crowded when he arrive.

- Yes!

Shinji was walking ahead, holding hands with Momoshiro and the girls were behind them.

- So, are you meeting Echizen-kun later? That's why you are so well-dressed!

- I was really surprised when he invited me to a temple near his house.

- Ah, he and Takeshi would always go there with the rest of the team. Although he spent many years abroad, he loves Japanese things.

- Doesn't he? – she smiled.

- Sakuno-chan…

- Yes?

- Are you telling him tonight? About Shin-chan?

- I will try. I really will. But… when I think about the kind of look he will have when I tell him everything... – she took a deep breath. – I feel terrified.

- Sakuno-chan… - she touched her friends hands gently. – Do it. Take this heavy weight of your shoulders.

- Ann-chan…

- Takeshi promised me he would keep his big mouth shut. But I know he also worries about you two very much. And he knows Echizen-kun is happy with you. Even before you were dating… so, we are both cheering for you!

- Thank you, Ann-chan.

- Look at them. – they watched Shinji smiled while Momoshiro was carrying him on his shoulders. – Your kid is so cute he makes my _baka_ boyfriend cute too!

- Momoshiro-san will be a great father someday.

- Isn't he?! And I hope I can be a mother as good as you, Sakuno-chan.

Her words were said with a smile and they made Sakuno's heart happy. She noticed the way Ann looked at Takeshi's back and remembered how she always used to say that boys were a waste of time, when they were in middle school. Her friend had grown up and matured so much. Love can really change people, Ryuzaki thought.

- Woooow! Mama, look, it's so big! – Shinji pointed as they arrived. It was a huge temple and it was filled with people and colorful paper tied on the pillars, blowing with the night's wind. Momoshiro put him down and he held his mother's hand as she got closer.

- Shinji, please, don't let go of my hand, okay? I don't want you to get lost.

- Okay! Let's go pray, Mama! – he pulled her with all the strength of his little hands, he was really excited.

- Yes, yes!

####

The tall teenager was walking lazily on the streets inside the temple, his hands inside the pockets of his jacket. He was looking for his friends that invited him to go.

- Where are those guys, anyway? – he asked himself, annoyed, before continuing to walk around, but after some minutes he stopped as seeing the familiar face in front of him.

- Tachibana-san? – Ann turned around so slowly as hearing that voice. And her eyes were big, completely surprise. – Ah, its really you.

- Minato-kun. – she said, quietly, as confirming it was truly him. He was a little different, his light brown hair was very short and he was taller and more muscular and his face had mature. But those deep green eyes remained the same. Just like Shinji's. Tachibana's heart skipped a beat and she looked around, making sure her friend and her son weren't near, since she and her boyfriend were walking to another queue for getting the fortune teller papers, but she got separated from Takeshi

- It's been a while. Happy New Year.

- Happy… Happy New Year to you too, Minato-kun.

- You seem fine. – there a discreet smile on his handsome face. – I'm glad.

- Ahn, I…

- Hey, Ann! There you are!

- Ah, Takeshi! – she held his hand tight and he noticed the anguish expression on her face before looking at the guy next to them.

- Is he an acquaintance of yours?

- Good evening. – Minato said making a polite quick reverence. – I'm Minato Yuuhei. I didn't mean to bother, Tachibana-san and I used to study together at Fudomine.

- He was just saying hello.

- Nice to meet you. I'm Momoshiro Takeshi. Ann's boyfriend.

- Nice to meet you, too.

- Heeeey, Minato! – two other boys called him out, waving their hands next to a pillar.

- Ah, I have to go. It was nice seeing you, Tachibana-san. Have a nice evening both of you. – he turned around and walked away from them before they could say something. And Momoshiro noticed the way Ann's eyes followed him until he disappeared into the crown.

- Who was that guy? An ex-boyfriend or something?

- Ehn?! Where this came from?! He just said we were classmates!

- I see…

- Takeshi.

- Hm?

- Are you jealous?

- Of course I am! Did you notice the way he looked at you?! – and he was absolutely surprised when his girlfriend started to laugh so hard little tears came to the corner of her eyes.

- The last time we spoke I punched his face. – there was a wide grin on her face. – It was really memorable!

- What?! Why?! – Tachibana was suddenly extremely quiet. A strong wind blew, moving her kimono, just like real leaves dancing on the air. And she looked at him with serious eyes while her short hair moved slowly.

- Takeshi, that guy… that guy that was just in front of us is Shinji's father.

- Ah, there they are! – Shinji said, pulling his mother's hand hard.

- Ann-chan, Momoshiro-san, we were looking for you! – Sakuno got close to them and noticed the awkward atmosphere. – Guys… what's wrong?

- Nothing! – Ann forced a smile and picked Shinji up. – We were just discussing about where we are going to eat after here.

- Momo-onii-chan, I prayed at the temple! Mama taught me how to do it!

- Really, Shin? – he touched the boy's red hair and smiled too. – What did you ask for?

- To everyone to be happy! And to Mama graduate soon! – he smiled contently.

- That's a really good wish, Shin! - Tachibana kissed his face, before they started to walk away from the temple, returning home.

####

Shinji fell asleep on the way back home. He woke up really early, excited with going to the temple. Momoshiro was carrying him, the little boy asleep on his chest. He listened to his girlfriend and her friend's small talk but his mind couldn't forget what Ann had said. That was Shinji's father. That was the guy who created all that mess on Sakuno's life and left her alone to raise his child. Of course there were things he didn't know about the whole story, but it wasn't right. A guy had to take responsibility. He looked at that little boy and took a deep breath.

- Here you go, little guy. – they were at Sakuno's home and he placed Shinji on his mother's arms, he was still deep asleep.

- Thank you, Momoshiro-san. Thank you both for joining us. – she smiled.

- You're welcome. Have fun with Echizen-kun later.

- I will, thank you.

As they walked away from her home, going to Momoshiro's place, Ann held her boyfriend's hand.

- Thank you, for not saying anything to her. – her voice was calm and sweet.

- It was not my place. But… are you telling her later? That you met him?

- No. No good will come from that. She is already stressed enough with the whole situation. – they were already entering his house. It was completely silent, since his parents were traveling. They sat on the sofa and Ann laid her head on Takeshi's lap, looking to the ceiling.

- Does that guy know about Shinji?

- No. Since he asked her to have an abortion and they never talked again, he probably thinks she just did it. And they weren't together when that happened. He cheated on Sakuno-chan and she broke up with him.

- That's so scary.

- Hm?

- Living your days without knowing that you have a child out there.

- Do you think you have a kid somewhere? – she touched his face and smiled.

- Of course not! – he blushed and looked away. – How could that happened? I gave you all my firsts.

She giggled at his response.

- Ann…

- Yes?

- I will never give you those kinds of trouble. I will never cheat on you or say bad things to you. And I will always be careful about your body.

She sat down and looked at his purple eyes, noticing the truthfulness of his words.

- You'd better. Or I will punch you too. – her response was like a whisper, before kissing him.

######

- Ryoma! – she smiled as seeing him getting close. She was waiting for him on the outside part of the subway station. And a warm feeling spreaded on his chest as seeing her there, looking so beautiful with her kimono. – Happy New Year, Ryoma!

- Happy New year… Sakuno. – it was the first time he used her first name and he liked to say those syllables. – Im glad you came.

- Hm?

- I thought you had changed your mind. Since you were just saying no to me on those last days.

- Im sorry! I was busy. I was… doing some mock exams online.

- You really like to study, right? – there was a hint of smile on his face and she felt guilty on lying to him again. She shyly touched his fingers and looked down.

- Im sorry.

- Don't apologize. – he squeezed hers fingers back. – You aren't doing anything wrong. So, let's go to the temple?

- Yes! – she smiled as they started to walk and he didn't let go of her hand.

Since the temperature had drop, there weren't so many people at this other temple. People were praying, picking up fortune papers and ringing the big bells while the sun was setting down, coloring everything with red and orange tones.

Ryoma watched while she prayed, so concentrated. Even though she went to the temple before, she decided to make her prays together with him. She asked for strength. More than anything, she needed to be strong for that new year. She needed to maintain her good grades, she wished to have more time available to spend with Shinji. And she wished courage to tell her boyfriend the truth about her child. When Ryuzaki finished, she took a long, deep breath, before going to the teenager's direction, that was leaning on the wood fence, waiting for her.

- Where do you want to go now? – he asked, as she was in front of him.

- I don't know… I'm a little cold, actually.

- Hm. I know a place we can get warm. And drink some hot chocolate.

- That would be good! – he took the thick black scarf he was wearing and put it around her neck gently. And Sakuno touched the soft wool with his scent.

- It should help for now.

- Thank you. - she freed her long hair from the bun and it fall on her shoulders, the red cascade making a good contrast with the dark blue cloth. – Ryoma...

- Hm?

- Can we walk holding hands again?

- Hm. – offering his hand to her, his golden eyes were tender. And she realized how addicted she was to his warmth already.

They walked for some minutes, until reaching a small shop. She ordered a delicious and thick chocolate with marshmallows and her cheeks were pink with the heat. And Ryoma was more than amused just looking at her, sitting on the other side at the table.

- Did you like it?

- Yes! I didn't know you came to such places.

- I don't. I prefer Japanese food and snacks, but Momo-senpai loves sweets, so… he always drag me here when he is around.

- I see… - she drank again, slowly. – What are you going to do when school starts? Did you think about what Oishi-senpai told you?

- About the regionals?

- Yes.

- I did. I'm going to do it.

- Really?!

- Hm. Last year is going to be even boring. So, at least, I can practice a little.

- That's great, Ryoma! I will help you out too!

- No. – she was surprised at his answer. – I don't want you worrying about that. It is your last year too. You need to graduate and get a scholarship to university too, don't you? I don't want to give you any trouble. I want to see my girlfriend as Seigaku's university student.

Her face was completely red with his sentence and she looked down, embarrassed. She could hear the blood rushing on her ears. She was a mother, for God's sake! Why was she blushing like a little girl?! Why was he always so considerate with her?! Those kinds of words and that look on those eyes made her heart twist inside her chest. Ryoma sat by her side, surprising her, and pushed her bangs away from her eyes. They were sitting on a spot on the back of the café shop and there was no one around.

- But… I will try to always finish practice at the time when you are leaving. So we can at least say goodbye to each other. Don't forget about me too, okay? – there a very subtle smile on his features and Sakuno knew he had such smiles only for her. 'Such precious smiles for a liar", it echoed on her mind. And she looked for the words on her throat and the strength she begged for previously. But, in the end, she couldn't find anything.

####

They talked a little more before he walked her back to the subway station. It was already night and much colder, the wind blowing strongly. There was almost anyone on the streets since it was a holiday and the temple visitation was already finish by that time.

- Thank you for spending time with me. – she said, putting the scarf back on his neck.

- Hm. I guess I see you only at school, then. – he touched her soft hair. – Send me messages when you can.

- I will. I promise.

- Hm.

- Ryoma…

- Hm? – her hand grabbed the ends of his scarf and pulled him close to a kiss. Her hands were on his neck and her frame against his. And a little puff of hot air left their mouths when they separated. – You shouldn't do that when you are about to leave. Now I don't want you to go. – his voice was quiet and a little shy.

- It's good. So you won't forget about me too. – she smiled. - Good night, Ryoma.

- Good night. – he watched his girlfriend turning around and entering the station and his eyes followed her for a long while, until she entered the train. On the way back home Echizen took a deep breath and stopped for a while, looking to the starry sky, so similar to Sakuno's kimono, being sure it wasn't fair to be so attached already.

#####

Ann returned home after having dinner with Momoshiro. It was past 21hr already. She greeted her mother and went to the bathroom, to have a shower. Returning to her room, already wearing a pajama, he trown herself on the bed and looked at the ceiling for a long time, her thoughts remembering her encounter with Yuuhei, over and over. His expression, his eyes. After a while she opened her bedside table and picked up a photograpf from one of the drawer. And her throat was tight. Gently she touched the face of those in the photo. It was a class gathering. Sakuno and Yuuhei was there too, standing side by side.

They were 14 at the time, still so innocent and happy. And the teenanger was glad that, even after all those years, nobody noticed the way she looked at that tall boy. Her finger caressed his face on the photograph and she felt horribly guilty. She loved Takeshi with all her heart. But that guy... that guy that had choosen Sakuno instead of her, who gave her friend so much trouble, who said such horrible, heartbreaking things were not the Yuuhei she met and knew That teenager that talked to her so gently and nicely at the temple, that was the Yuuhei she feel in love with, back on middle school. They used to be close. They used to be friends, before everything transformed into a big mess. Ann was the one who introduced him to Sakuno. And she stood quiet and faked many smiles as they started to date.

She put that photo back in the drawer and slammed hard. No good would come from such memories, from remembering such feelings. Tachibana held her pillow tight and closed her eyes. "I wish Takeshi was here", she told herself, before feeling sleepy. Her boyfriend was always very good at soothing her heart.

#####

When Sakuno arrived at Seigaku on that morning, wearing her third-year uniform, there was a small commotion on the corridors. The girls were whispering and trying to look something inside the next class. She got a little late, since it was also Shinji's first day at a new group on the day care and she wanted to send him off and took pictures. So she asked Ryoma to wait for her inside. His gaze was lost outside the windows landscape when she sat on the chair by his side.

- Good morning!

- Good morning. – his eyes softened as looking at her. - How were your last free days?

- Normal. Just studying. And yours?

- I slept and played videogame. It was too cold to do anything else.

- Are you talking with the tennis captain today?

- Hm. On lunch time. - the girls coming back to class all agitated called her attention.

- What's happening? Is there a pop star on our school or something?

- There's a new guy on the other class. He was recruited to the basketball team, from another school.

- Ah, really?

- Hm. People are saying he is good.

- Whats his name?

- Minato… Minato Yuuhei or something.

Sakuno felt all her blood run away from her body and brain as hearing that name. And she was sure her heart stopped as an incredible bad feeling was crushing her chest completely.


	11. Chapter 11 - Green eyes that rip my soul

The cold wind blew on Seigaku's roof top, making the boy pull up the zipper of his school jacket. He always liked to stay on rooftops, since Fudomine's time. It was quiet and he was able to hear his own thoughts. And since the girls were so agitated since he stepped inside Seigaku, he really wanted some privacy at least during break time. He watched the tall trees surrounding the school and their waving leaves and he felt peaceful. Everything had changed so much in his life on that last year. For the best. And he took a deep breath, before closing his eyes, enjoying the silence and the cool breeze touching his short hair. But the slamming sound of the metal door made the green eyes opened suddenly and he stood up, startled:

- What the hell?!

How long has it been since he last saw that pair of scarlet eyes? And they stared at him with nothing but rage. And the cold wind finally hit his bones, as a gush of air blew her long hair away. What happened to that long braid she always had?

- Sa… Sakuno. What… are you doing here?

- I should be asking the same! Why are you at MY school?! – her voice was really different from what he remembered. Wasn't it always so sweet? And she had changed as well, much taller, more beautiful and he could see the tension on her shoulders.

- I got a scholarship to play on the basketball team. – he answered quietly. – Where have you been? You left school and nobody….

- Shut up! – she shouted, her firsts closed tightly. – You have no right to talk to me! – lowering her head, her bangs covered her painful expression but he noticed when she bit her lips before speaking. And he remembered how she always did that as feeling uncomfortable. – Its not fair… a dozen of schools all over the city and you ended up here.

- Sakuno… - his heart was tight as seeing how much she was affected by his mere presence. But he couldn't really blame her. He was completely aware of how horrible he had been to her on the last time they saw each other. Sometimes he would wonder, on many sleepiness nights, what he would do or say if he ever saw her again. But for now, as watching her so hurt, he just wanted to apologize, a thousand, ten thousand times. He owned her that much.

- Sakuno, I… - trying to get close, he was stopped by her scream and the angry look on the red eyes.

- DON'T COME NEAR ME! – she closed the distance between them, standing proud and firmly in front of the teenager. There were no signs of the kind and shy girl he met once. - I hate you. Never come near me. Never talk to me. If you see me around, pretend we don't know each other.

Yuuhei just froze on his spot. He could see the glistering of tears forming on her eyes and her lovely face twisted in loath for him. Ryuzaki turned around and was about to touch the door to return school, when his voice, in a very quiet tone, made her stop:

- Sakuno… you have all the reasons to feel that way. I understand. But… can you tell me something? – he lowered his eyes, unable to face her. That was one of the things that were hunting him for so long. – Is… your body all right? I mean… were you all right after… ?

- It doesn't concern you. – a crimson eye looked at him, coldly. And then she left him all alone again.

Sakuno avoided being seeing when the bell rang finishing the break time staying in one of the stalls of the girls' bathroom until all the students were already back on their classes. And her hard, hurry steps let her outside, to the back garden, where she and Ryoma used to lunch together, peacefully, in private. The girl sat down on the bench and her hand was tight on her uniform blouse pulling the collar that seemed to suffocate her. Her chest was so heavy and breathing was hard. And she was sure her heart was about to burst in pure agony. Ryuzaki skin started to crawl and her whole body trembled with the memory of the night Shinji was conceived. And she bit her lips to the point of hurting, not wanting to cry. After so many years, so much pain, she just couldn't shed any tears for Yuuhei anymore.

######

Ryoma went to class straight after talking to the tennis club president and they were more than trill to have him on the team for the regionals. They would start training in a week.

He looked for his girlfriend to give her the news, finding strange that she wasn't on the back gardens on lunch time. When the bell rang, his eyes continued to search for her between the crowds of students with no luck. And when she didn't appear for chemistry class, one of her favorites, Ryoma knew something was wrong. Very wrong. He asked the teacher to leave and lied about going to the bathroom.

The teenager looked for her on the library, on the rooftop and even on some of the stairs, without results. There was only one more place to go.

He stopped next to one of the tall trees on the back garden as finally finding her. Her body curved and her long hair covering her face, her firsts closed so tight grabbing her school skirt strongly. Like she was holding something very painful back. Again. Again so alone. And Ryoma felt completely useless one more time.

- Sakuno? – he came close to her and she as surprised as seeing him here.

- Ryoma, what are you doing here?

- Why aren't you in class? – sitting by her side he noticed the tension on her back. - What happened?

- Nothing… I just... needed to be alone for a while.

- Sakuno, what happened? – he asked again, his fingers gently touched her chin, making her look directly at him. – Tell me.

- Its just… - a deep frown hardener her features. - You know the boyfriend I told you?

- Hm.

- The new student from the other class… it is him.

- Did you meet him already? Did he say anything to you?

- No! I… saw him during break time. – she lied, averting her eyes. - I would never get near him again!

- So why are you like this? Do you… still have feelings for him?

- What?! How could I?! That guy… that guy, he…. – "He took so much from me!" - her mind screamed and breathing was starting to get altered again when she took a deep breath. - I'm just… so furious! I never wanted to see him again!

- It's okay. – he touched her hands. – Just ignore him. And… if he ever tries to bother you, just tell me.

- Ryoma… - his forehead was against hers, the golden eyes over the red ones.

- Don't feel troubled by yourself. If I can help you with, please, let me know. Do not handle it alone.

- Okay. – she finally smiled. – Thank you, Ryoma.

- Hm. – he touched her cheek before kissed her. It was so gentle. And Sakuno's heart finally calmed down.

- We should go back to class. – her sentence was quiet, when their lips were apart. – I should go first so the teacher wont suspect anything.

- Hm. – she stood up and fixed her uniform before he also was standing next to her.

- Sakuno.

- Yes?

- Thank you. – he was in front of her. - For telling me already. I know it might sound immature, but… I really wouldn't like to find out from someone else.

And she felt horrible as being praise on sincerity. There was so much more she still didn't find strength to tell him. Her ex-boyfriend was only one of the aspects of her troublesome past. She grabbed his hand tight and couldn't look at him, but her words and feelings were nothing but truthful.

- Ryoma, I will never hurt you on purpose. You need to trust me on that, okay? And I will never cheat on you, too.

- Hm. – his expression softened. – I know.

Her forehead touched his chest and she silently apologized over and over, while being so grateful for his feelings too.

####

On the end of the day, Ryoma had to stay behind to attend a meeting on the tennis club and they said goodbye to each other before she went home. But her boyfriend's worried golden eyes continued on her for a long time, as she walked away. Even thought she tried to act normal for the rest of the day, he knew something was still off.

When Sakuno arrived home she was extremely exhausted, like all her strength was stolen away. The only thing she wanted was to hold her child tight, take a long bath and go straight to sleep. But as soon as she entered the living room, everything was so quiet and she missed the little boy running to her legs and welcoming her home with his big smile.

- Mori-san? Shinji?

- Ah, Sakuno-chan, you are finally home. – the old lady had a worried look on her face as she came close to her.

- Mori-san where's Shinji? Did something happen?

- He is on his bedroom since we returned. There were… some problems at the day care today.

- Problems? What happened?

- Some other kids were teasing him, calling him an orphan today.

- What?! That's so cruel! Why is that?!

- Because… you are never there to pick him up or drop him there. – she said it really carefully, knowing how much that would hurt her as well.

- I see… - Sakuno lowered her head and the dark bangs covered her eyes, a sad smile on her face. Was such a horrible day ever going to end? – Thank you for telling me, Mori-san. I will talk to Shinji now.

She knocked on her child's door before taking a deep, long breath:

- Shinji, Mama is home. I will come in, okay?

- Okay. – he said, as she came inside. He was sitting on his bed, holding his favorite teddy bear, his cheeks red from all the crying. – Welcome home, Mama. – her heart almost got broken as he said it, so quietly.

- Shinji, Mori-san told me what happened today. – sitting by his side, she touched his hair gently. – I'm sorry you had to go through such thing. But… you know I love you very much, right?

- I know… but… I wanted to see Mama there too. – he started to sob. – I wanted Mama to pick me up too, I want to go back home with Mama too!

Sakuno put him on her lap and held him tight while he cried.

- Shinji, I'm sorry. – she kissed his forehead. – I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were feeling so lonely. I never wanted you to feel that way.

Without noticing tears came to her eyes as well, all her sorrowful feelings were overflowing down her cheeks.

- You know, Shinji. It rained terribly on the night you were born, a lot of lighting and thunders. I was so afraid. But… when you were born, my world changed. On that next morning, even though it was still raining, beautiful hydrangeas had bloom. And I was sure that everything would be okay since you were there with me.

- Mama… - he stopped crying and looked at her with his deep green eyes and touched her face, drying her tears with his little hands.

- I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you today. But I will try to pick you up at least once a week, okay? I will really try. – she smiled at him. – You are the most important thing in my life.

- Really?! – he stood up, extremely happy.

- Yes!

- Yeeaaaah! – jumping from the bed, he went to his room door and shouted. – Mori-san, Mama is going to pick me up at school!

- Oh, will she? – the lady faked a smile, although she was really surprised.

- Yes! At least one a week! But, don't worry, Mori-san, I still like you very much!

- Ah, I'm glad then.

- Mama, let's take a bath together! – he started to take off his clothes in front of her. – Hurry up!

They both laughed at his nakedness while running to the bathroom before his mother followed close.

After the bath they had dinner together and the little boy was happy and talkative as always. And soon he was deep asleep on his bedroom, after Sakuno read him a story.

The teenager sat down on the sofa and took a deep breath.

- Why those kids were so mean to him?

- Because he is kind. – she smiled. – They would never do such a thing with an aggressive child.

- I wish I could protect him from all those things. – touching her belly, there was sadness on her face. – Just like when he was here.

- They way you deal with adversities is the way you deal life. Even the bad things teach us something. And he is very lucky on having you by his side. You handled things very well today. But… how are you going to pick him up without them noticing you are a high schooler?

- I could wear makeup. And more mature clothes. I can pass by a 20's something, right?

- Maybe… and… other thing, how are things with Echizen-san? You still couldn't tell him about Shinji?

- Things are even more complicated now, Mori-san. – her hands touched her forehead as she looked down.

- What is it, dear?

- Yuuhei was transferred. He is studying at Seigaku now.

- Oh, my! Did you talk to him?!

- I did. I told him not to get near me. And pretend we don't know each other. And I told Ryoma about him.

- You did?!

- Yes. That he was my ex. At least one less secret. – she smiled sadly. – But, that was all. With Yuuhei there, I really can't tell him about Shinji now.

- Why so?

- I don't know how he is going to react. He can be so mad at me that he can tell Yuuhei everything. And I don't want to risk him knowing about Shinji. I don't want him near my child.

- I understand your fears, but… isn't risking Echizen-san to find out you are lying also as bad? He is probably going to be very hurt.

- I know… - she leaned on the sofa and looked to the ceiling. – I just… need some time. So I can tell him properly, in a way he would understand.

- If he really likes you, he will. – the old lady smiled at the girl, trying to tranquilize her, but Sakuno's little heart continued to feel very tight inside her chest with the memory of Yuuhei's deep green eyes over her and the fear of him being so close now.

#####

The boy entered the small apartment, breaking the deep silence of that place. It had simple furniture and it was very well organize. On a corner of the living room, there was a low table and small pot with some purple flowers near of a photoframe with a beautiful and smiling woman on it. She had dark short hair and warm green eyes. He came close and sat next to the photo with a smile:

- I'm home, Okaa-san. The new school is good. I hope I can help the basketball team out.

Yuuhei fingers touched the object and he lowered his head:

- Okaa-san, I met Sakuno again. She is studying at Seigaku too. – he took a deep, long breath. – And she really hates me. She screamed at me, can you believe that she was even able to do it? I was so shocked. But… I can't blame her, can I?I'm sure even you dont forgive me as well.

His hands rested on his lap, grabbing his uniform cloth tight.

- "Treat her well, Yuuhei." It was one of the last things you told me. And even so… I just screwed up so much. – there was a painful smile on his face. – I'm really that guy's son.

Minato stayed there for a long while, the memories of those months as her boyfriend coming to his mind. And he was surprise someone so kind and sweet like her accepted to be with him during all those things happening on his life. Sakuno was the one with visit his mother on the hospital, together with him, bringing her cookies or flowers. She truly cared for him during all that time he hated everything and everyone around him and even himself. And, even so, he was so damn stupid to ruin everything between them and make her cry so much. He didn't even remember the name of the girl he cheated her on with. It didn't matter. His life was horrible and he needed some escape and he was too immature and dumb to appreciate her. Even though she offered him nothing but real concern and love. Maybe because she was as lonely was him, on those days, he was draw to her. But he ruined everything.

The teenager stood up and took his shirt off, going to the bathroom, before going under the hot shower. His forehead touched the hard title and he remembered Sakuno's angry voice and the way her scarlet eyes looked at him so full of resentment.

And he wished he could go back in time to stop his younger, stupid self, to hurt her so badly and destroy any kind of bond that ever existed between them.


	12. Chapter 12 - First hints of passion

_His hand touched the ends of her long braid, gently intertwining it on his fingers. The green eyes looked at her in a mix of tenderness and pledge for her feelings. His smile was sincere, but she noticed some sadness on it, before his words reached her ears:_

_- Hey, Sakuno… would you be my girlfriend?_

Her red eyes opened slowly and she took a deep breath before putting a hand over her face. How long has it been since she tried so hard to erase those moments of her mind? Sitting down on her bed, Sakuno looked at the sunny landscape outside and wondered what time it was. The days went by so fast on that week and it was already Saturday.

Getting up, still on her pajamas, she crossed the house's hallway and found Shinji and Mori-san at the kitchen, having breakfast. The little boy smiled at her.

- Good morning, Mama!

- Good morning you two. – she said, sitting by his side and kissing his head. – Why didn't you wake me up?

- You were sleeping so soundly. You study until late at night, right?

- Yes. I wanted to review the classes and do my homework already.

- Mama studies very much! Shinji will study as much as you!

- That's good! – she smiled before putting a piece of an peeled apple on his mouth.

- Do you have plans today, Sakuno-chan?

- I will go to my friend's place at 4pm. – grabbing a toast, she took a bite, before offering a little cup to her son. - Shinji, drink your milk too.

- I don't like it. – he pouted and crossed his little arms.

- You have to drink it. Don't you want to be tall and strong? Like Momoshiro-san?

- Really?! Momo-onii-chan drinks milk too?!

- Yes! – " a little white lie", she thought, while he drank the entire liquid in one big gulp.

- Am I tall already?!

- Not yet. - Mori-san smiled at him. – But Im sure you will grown up very much soon.

######

The rest of the day went by quickly. Sakuno helped Mori-san with the house chores and Shinji helped too. While the old lady was gently teaching him how to use the vacuum cleaner, Sakuno stopped the cleaning of the windows and looked at him. And it was the first time she noticed how his smile was similar to Yuuhei's.

Luckily, on those past days, she was able to avoid him. He was very busy with meetings on the basketball club and with the attention from the other girls. She couldn't really blame them. He was indeed handsome. He was about 1.80m and his voice was so deep already. But, unlike his old grim self, his smile was wide and easy now, she noticed once, as going past him on the hallway one day. He made friends really fast with them and, as seeing him playfully and happy around those boys.

Would her son going to look even more like him as growing older? When would he finally ask about his father? Was she going to be able to lie to Shinji, just like she did to Ryoma?

Her chest felt heavy with all those questions and she wished Minato could disappear forever from her life.

#####

Sakuno stood in front of the house's with the Echizen name on it for long seconds, a little bit hesitant. She knew they wouldn't be alone, but even though, she was nervous. His invitation was so out of the blue. They were spending all their free time in school together, since next week he was going to tennis club and they wouldn't see each other so much. She remembered almost spitting her juice when he calmly invited her to his house, before he explained his senpai and Ann would also be there. Her hand stretched out many times to touch the door bell but she retrieved. When she was about to do it again, she heard Ryoma's voice by her side:

- It won't bite, you know.

- Ryoma! – she look at his hands and there was a bag of soda cans there.

- My parents are not home and Momo-senpai and Tachibana-san are coming already. Let's go inside.

- Ahn…. It would be… only the two of us?

- Hm. – he answered turning the key and opening the front door. There was a stone path crossing the well-kept green grass and his house was very big. She followed him quietly before he entered the kitchen and put the cans inside of the fridge. Everything was so well-kept and organized, she noticed, as looking around. Being distracted, she didn't see the fluffy cat coming from the living room, before he was rubbing his face on her leg:

- Ah! – she pet his head. – You have a cat! It's so cute! Whats his name? – he was already purring content.

- Karuppin. – there was a hint of smile on his face. – He doesn't go near everyone. He really liked you.

- I really liked him too! – her boyfriend was glad she finally relaxed as being there.

- Do you have any pets?

- No. My parents never let me. Father wanted me to concentrate on studying only.

- He sounds very strict. – getting close to her, the cat rubbed himself on his legs. – Was he upset when you told him you were dating me?

- I didn't tell him. I don't live with him or my mother anymore. They…. are still in England. – how many lies was she able to tell?, she thought. - I live with our governess. She takes care of me since I was little.

- Do you two get along?

- Yes! - she smiled. – Mori-san is lovely. I adore her.

- That's good. – touching her face, he caressed her cheek. He always had a urge to touch her whenever they were close. – Introduce me to her someday.

- Yes. – she was drawn by those beautiful golden eyes and kissed him. It was the first time they were really alone since started dating. And Sakuno notice how that kiss was entirely different. Ryoma's fingers stopped on her neck, getting inside the red locks in a possessive but still gentle way. It was a long and very deep kiss. The heat of his body made her thoughts light. His hands wondered to her shoulders, the sides of her torso and stopped on her narrow waist, bringing her even closer, her soft breasts against his chest and one of his legs between her silky tights that were exposed by her dark skirt. Ryoma felt his groin tight and he wanted to touch her even more. But suddenly the doorbell rang and they mouths finally separated as realizing they weren't alone anymore. There was a deep shade of red on his face and he didn't look at her, as going to the door:

- I… I will let them in!

- Hm. – it was the only thing she was able to say as her heart was still racing. What would have happen if their friends didn't show up? The red eyes followed him and smiled at Momoshiro and Ann as they got inside, but, in reality, she didn't want him to stop. And, on that moment, as her gaze was over him, Sakuno learned what desire was about.

####

It was already dark when they finally stopped playing videogames. They were all shocked as knowing Sakuno had never played them before. Ryoma taught her about the game and the way to control the characters, but he ended up with a very annoyed face as she beat him over and over on those fighting matches. And Takeshi and Ann teased him a lot.

The boys were on the living room, eating the sandwiches Ryoma's mother had left them while watching TV and the girls were sitting on the garden porch.

- Minato-kun is studying at Seigaku?! – Ann's grey eyes were wide in absolute shock with Sakuno just told her.

- Yes. I thought my heart would stop as I saw him. Just like a ghost, still hunting me after all this time.

- Did he talk to you?!

- I talked to him. I told him to act like we didn't know each other.

- Does Echizen-kun know about him?

- I had to tell him. – she lowered her eyes. – I already lost count on how many lies I already told him. I feel like my inside is about to burst every time. I still… didn't have to courage to talk to him about Shinji. And now, with Yuuhei so close, I…

- Sakuno-chan, calm down. – Tachibana's hand gently touched her, calling her attention. – Don't torture yourself so much. You just… have to find the right time. Tell him about what happened between you and Minato-kun. I know it's painful, but… Echizen-kun will understand.

- Ann-chan…

- I know I can never exactly know what you are being trough, but… if there is something I can do to help you out, just tell me, okay?

- Yes! – she smiled. – Thank you. You are such a good friend.

"I'm not." echoed on the back of Tachibana's mind and she felt extremely guilty.

- So, you two are really dating now, right? – Momoshiro asked, drinking some soda.

- Hm. – Ryoma's eyes didn't avert from the tv. – And her ex-boyfriend is studying at Seigaku, too.

- WHAT?!

- Why do you have to me so loud? – he asked, annoyed. – Don't be so shocked over simple things.

- But… Ryoma, aren't you worried? I mean…

- Why should I? – he picked up a snack and ate calmly. – It's not like she lied about it or will leave me for him. Sakuno would never do such thing.

- Ryoma... – his friend was really surprised as seeing him talking about someone else in such a precious and trustworthy way. And he felt bad for lying to the teenager as well. That guy was truly in love. – Can I ask you something?

- What is it?

- Did you two do it already? – coughing his food, he almost choked.

- What kind of question is that?! I won't tell you such things! – he said, very embarrassed.

- I know it's not of my business, but… a girl's body is something very precious. – picking his backpack, he took a small package of condoms from it and put in the boy's hand. – Be responsible about it, okay? Take good care of her.

Echizen was absolutely shocked as holding such object in the middle of his living room with the girls just a few meters away. But, as noticing such serious and straight look on his friend's purple eyes, he understood the weight of Momoshiro's words.

- Hm. Of course I will. - he answered quietly, his eyes avoiding him.

- Good. – he smiled, while Ryoma put the condoms inside his pants' pocket and quietly appreciated his concern.

After finishing eating and cleaning up, they were getting ready to leave his house when his parents finally arrived. And, as Sakuno looked at her boyfriend's mother, she realized where he got his features from.

- Good evening, Momo-chan, Ann-chan. – the elegant lady with long dark hair and golden eyes looked at them.

- Echizen-san, good evening! – they smiled at her.

- Oy, Ann-chan, why are you still with Takeshi? Leave this fool already. – a tall man, with brown eyes and hair came close to her with a smile and kissed her hand.

- Nanjirouh-san! – the boy complained as his girlfriend giggle. Ryoma's father always flirted with other women, but his mother just found it amusing.

- Well, let's go. – Sakuno noticed the annoyance on her boyfriend's voice.

- Ah, you are a new one. – he got close to Sakuno, very closed and smiled at her. – Whats your name, young lady? Are you aware you are in Ryoma's house? Did they force you to come and interact with that son of mine? – and a vein popped on his kid's forehead as he made her giggle too.

- I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno. Nice to meet you. – she made a polite reverence.

- Ryoma, you didn't tell us you had a new friend. She is so cute. – his mother was very beautiful and she felt shy as she got close too.

- She is my girlfriend. And I will take her to the subway. See you later. – he grabbed her hand and pulled her outside the house while his friend's followed.

- Bye, Echizen-san, Nanjirouh-san, good night! – the other couple waved at them, before the door as closed and they looked at each other extremely surprised

- Ryoma…

- Got himself a girlfriend?! – he completed his wife sentence. – A cute girlfriend!

- Ah, he is really in that age already. – her smile was sweet, as she poured herself a glass of water. – Nanjirouh, you have to talk to him. About bees and stuff.

- He doesn't even talk to me properly; do you really think we could talk about this?! – laughing, he got close to her and embraces her waist by her back, his face on the curve of her shoulder. – He is very smart. He probably already knows the mechanics of things better than I do.

She turned around inside his arms and touched his face and his beard gently

- Just try it. It's a guy's talk anyway. Please?

- Okay, okay, I will do it. – he responded kissing his wife's face.

####

Sakuno looked to her boyfriend and he continued with a really bad aura emanating from him and she got worried. Did she do something bad? Wasn't she supposed to meet his parents? Their friends had separated from them a while ago, since they would head to Ann's house. He had let go of her and walked by her side, head down and his eyes hidden by his bangs while his hands were inside the pockets of his sweater. And her fingers felt lonely.

- Ryoma…

- Hm?

- Why are you so upset with me?

- I'm not upset with you.

- So, look at me. – they stopped walking and he turned around, noticing the worry on her red eyes.

- I'm sorry… it's just… my father is an annoying fool. It just gets on my nerves.

- I really liked him. And your mother too. She is so beautiful!

- Mother is all right. But… I didn't like the way he got so easily close to you.

- Ryoma… are you jealous? – he looked away trying to hide his embarrassment over the truth. But she just touched his hands before kissing him lightly.

- Nobody ever got jealous over me. Thank you.

- You shouldn't thank me. It's not a good feeling. In fact, it's something very immature.

- I'm sorry. – her forehead touched his chest and she smiled to herself. – But, I'm still happy about it.

- Hm. You are strange. – she giggle as his arms were around her, his chin on top of her head.

They walked and talk a little more, finally hand and hand, back to the subway station and she kissed him on the cheek. But as she about to enter, he called her again:

- Sakuno.

- Yes?

- Did I... make you unconfortable today? At my place.

- Not at all. – her smile was sincere. - I like when you kiss me. Very much.

His chest was warmed by her words and his golden eyes were tender, as she waved at him before entering the station. Walking back home he wished to be able to continue to kiss and touch her as the memory of her breasts against him and the sweet scent of her skin filled his mind. Her lips were so soft and warm, he imagined how the rest of her body would feel like. Without all those clothes on. And his face was completely red as he realized the kind of thought that just crossed his head. Was he becoming a pervert?! Taking a deep breath, he got home and would probably have to take a cold shower before going to sleep that night.


	13. Chapter 13 - What connect us

Hisao woke up and sat on the bed, a hand on his face rubbing the sleep away. Looking to his side, his gaze was upon his wife for long seconds. Sayaka was still deep asleep, but her beautiful features were never soft anymore. Like she was suffering even on her dreams. He didn't even remember the last time she smiled at him. He also couldn't remember the last time she touched him or allow him to get close. On that huge bed, they would lay together, but there was nothing more than long silences filled with resentment over their heads. Her scarlet eyes always avoided his and she would turn her back to him. And he would observe the tension on her neck and shoulders for many minutes, even under the covers, until she would finally relax as falling asleep.

Her hands would grab the pillow case tight and the tears she shed, while still dreaming, were already countless to him. And there was nothing but guilty every single time, every single day, on his chest, crushing his heart, since the day he forced her to cut bounds with her daughter, THEIR only child. And with the unknown grandchild he casted away like something cursed.

Sometimes he wondered when his wife was going to leave him. To ask for a divorce. Sometimes he thought about doing it, since their lives together were nothing but miserable on those past years. He had always been someone difficult. She was chosen to him. An arranged married. She was brought up during years to fit gracefully by his side. To smile at his co-workers and their wives. To be always perfect. To bear his child.

He would never forget how her hand squeezed his tight as the doctor's confirm her pregnancy. It was the first time Sayaka showed him a sincere and wide smile. And Ryuzaki was sure no one was more beautiful than his wife on that moment. He watched as her belly was growing as the months were passing by. And the love she was feeling for the little one inside her reached him as well. But, because of work, he was not by her side when she finally gave birth. Sakuno was born on a spring morning, but he was only able to meet his child two nights after, as returning from his trip. And his heart changed as the baby with soft red hair was placed on his arms. There was finally a clear meaning to all his efforts, to his life. He had a family to take care. He had a daughter to rise. And he really tried his best, even with his own limitations. Even with all his work hours making him absent from her life.

He missed her first words, her first steps and many other milestones other parents would follow so proudly. Without him noticing she became a lovely teenager. Kind, polite and sweet, even if she was a little shy. And, just like her mother, Sakuno accepted all his decisions over their lives without complaining. Even when a work opportunity made them live abroad for many years. Even when she was all alone, with no friends. Loneliness was something very common on his daughter's expression, he was aware of it now.

Hisao still could remember how she was so quiet as he screamed at her. Her silent tears falling and her arms around her stomach, like protecting her child from his hurtful words. And it was the first time she raise her voice, defiant ruby eyes, telling them she would not have an abortion. That was not the baby's fault. On his memories still lingered the faint sensation of her fingers trying to hold his hand and apologize, before he left the room, slamming doors and feeling a failure like a father. And he was unable to ever look at her face again, since then.

Sayaka would cry every day. At first she begged him to forgive their daughter. Her pledges always so quiet and respectful. Until the day she kneeled on their room, crying and screaming when Sakuno didn't come back from the hospital. When she found out about him making her only child leave. She would probably never meet her grandson. She spent many weeks without leaving her room or talking to him. Her body was heavy against their bed and her eyes lost somewhere distant.

She missed Sakuno very much. Maybe their daughter was the only bond they really had. His wife didn't love him, he was totally aware of that. Duty was the only thing that remained between them. They were both trapped inside that fake marriage cage.

####

Shinji was finishing fixing his backpack when one of the nursery staff members came close to him with a smile:

- Shinji, your mother came to pick you up today.

His green eyes got huge in anticipation and he reunited things inside his bag before putting on his back quickly. His little legs took him to the front garden where Sakuno was really there, waiting for him. Her hair was tight on a high ponytail and she was wearing makeup. She was wearing a black suit with blouse, jacket and pants along with high heels boots that made her look taller and straight her posture up. Mori-san said she looked very mature, like a real college student.

- Mama! – he jumped on her lap holding her tight, almost crying out of happiness. And the little kids who teased him looked at her extremely surprise with the beauty of his mother. Sakuno raise him on her arms and kissed his face. – You really came!

- Didn't I promise you?

- Ah, so you are Ryuzaki-san. – one of the staff person came close to her with a kind smile. - Is a pleasure to finally meet you. Can we talk a little?

- Sure. – she put the little boy on the ground. – Shinji, go play with your friends, I will call you soon.

- Okay, Mama!

- I'm sorry I was so absent up until know. Things at the university are always very busy. But, Mori-san told me about what happened.

- Oh, so you are a university student?

- Yes. I got married after high school. – she smiled at the young lady, afraid of her capacity of lying so naturally already.

- And Shinji's father?

- Unfortunately… he is not among us anymore.

- Ah, I'm really sorry!

- Not at all. But Shinji was only a baby when it happened, so we avoid talking about it, until he is older.

- I understand. He is very kind, polite and affectionate. Everybody can notice how much he is loved at home.

- Thank you very much. If anything happens, please, call me. I may be not always available, but I will manage somehow.

- Yes, no problem.

Sakuno wait Shinji say goodbye to his classmates and to some of the young ladies on the staff, before she put him on her arms again and he held her neck tight, a wide and sincere grin on his face as they walked back home.

- Thank you, Mama.

- For what?

- Picking me up today.

- I wish I could do that every day, Shinji. – her embrace got a little tighter. – But, as soon as I graduate, I will be able to always drop you off at school.

- Really?! – he looked at her excited.

- Yes! Every day!

######

Sakuno stopped and smiled as looking inside the tennis court. It was 17:30 already and she went back to Seigaku as dropping Shinji back at home. It was the first practice of the team and Ryoma was there, wearing the Seigaku's training outfit and his sharp golden eyes were never leaving the ball. And there was a discreet smirk on his face every time his teammate would miss his service. He liked to win, that boyfriend of hers, he liked to be the best. And he was missing tennis more than he was realizing himself, she was sure of it by now.

She sit on the bleachers while the sun was starting to set. There were a lot of people watching since "Echizen had returned to play". And Ryuzaki felt proud.

Half an hour passed quickly and the lights on the courts were on, indicating the end of practice. She watched as he respectfully appreciate his teammate for the match and started to collect balls and the rackets. And she smiled at him, when his eyes finally met hers. It took a while for him to come back from the tennis club room and she stood up as he got close, her long hair dancing with a gush of wind. It was the first time he saw her with such different clothes. And she looked perfect.

- Good practice.

- Hm. I thought you had already left.

- And lose your first practice? Not at all. I stayed home for a while and then I return. It is the first time you beat someone in a long time. – she got close to him and smiled, as they were almost completely alone.

- Do you want to go out and eat something?

- I can't, I just came to watch you. I still need to study a little more.

- I see. I will drop you at the bus stop then.

- Okay. – when he turned around, he felt her arms around his torso and he stopped, surprised.

- I'm really glad you are playing again, Ryoma. You looked so happy.

- Hm. – he smiled slightly, touching one of her hands.

- Do you think they would let me practice with you someday?

- I would refuse. – she noticed the annoyance on his voice and stood in front of him.

- Why so?! I thought you liked playing with me!

- Those guys… they would just droll all over you. I don't want that.

- Who would guest you would be such the jealous type! – she giggled, but his hand on her face and he coming very close made her look at his serious expression.

- Yes, I am. – his thumb caressed her lips. – I want you all to myself.

- Ryoma… - he kissed her and could taste the sweet flavor of her lipstick. There was no one around and only the sound of the trees waving with the wind could be heard until some hurry steps broke the silence and their kiss.

- RYOMAAAAAAAAAAA! – Tomoka came running. She was studying at the library when some classmates told her about Echizen coming back to the Seigaku's team. And she wanted to congratulate him. But, all her joy faded away and she stopped as seeing them just after kissing, his tight embrace on Ryuzaki's form. He had never touched her like that. He had never kissed her in public where other people could see.

- Tomoka. – it was all he said, as noticing the first sparks of tears in her eyes, before she turned around, running away from them.

- Ryoma, go after her!

- Why should I? – he replied, annoyed.

- Because she is hurt! – picking up his backpack, he turned around, his back at her.

- We are even, then.

- Ryoma! – she grabbed his arm and there was a surprise expression on his face as it was the first time she saw her angry towards him. – Go after her, now!

- Sakuno…

- Do you remember what you told me?! That you were glad I told you about Yuuhei. She obviously still have feelings for you, you should at least be a little kind! Tell her properly we are dating, please!

- I won't go. Don't ask me such a thing. She is nothing to me anymore; we don't even talk to each other. She cheated on me. I don't want her in my life. – the golden gaze were hard on her. – I don't own her kindness or anything else.

There was a deep frown on his handsome features she noticed, before her face was down, hidding by her long hair. And she felt like crying, realizing how seriously her boyfriend could be on holding grudges. She was so afraid. Telling him about Shinji was already difficult enough and now, by his reaction, it became extremely impossible.

- Sakuno? – he got worried and came close to her again, but in the moment his fingers brush her hands, she pulled it away, like that gentle act burned her skin. And he seemed hurt.

- Ryoma… sometimes people do bad things, but it doesn't mean they are bad people. – her firsts were closed tight and she looked at him in the verge of tears. - Everybody deserves a chance of being forgiven too!

Echizen just stood there, speechless, as she ran away from him, without looking back, big and serious tears running down her face as she painfully bit her lips. They were so happy just a few minutes ago, why things had to turn around like that?! She didn't know how she would ever face her boyfriend again.

####

The basketball team practice had just ended and Yuuhei was the one responsible for counting the equipament and locking things up after practice on that week. He had just closed the door when he noticed the unknow girl sitting on the bench outside, her shoulders moving on her sobs as she was crying so hard.

- Hey… what happened? – he asked, sitting by her side.

- Nothing! Leave me alone! – she nervously tried to dry her face. He observed her for a while, before taking a deep breath.

- Is that because of a guy? – the girl was surprised by his question and looked at him with a painful expression.

- He is… dating someone else. I just found it out.

- I see…

- I know I can't really be mad at him, since I was the one who messed up. But…

- What did you do?

- I cheated on him. – Yuuhei laughed so hard she stopped crying just to watch him. His laughter was happy and sincere, echoing on the entire court.

- What is it?!

- The irony of things, I think. – he answered trying to breath normally again. - I cheated on my ex-girlfriend too. She still hates me.

- Why did you cheat on her?

- Because I was a stupid bastard. – his smile was a little sad. – It was all my fault.

- Do you still like her?

- I don't think so… but I do feel lonely sometimes.

- I'm lonely too. – she whipped her eyes and smiled quietly. – I cheated on Ryoma because I felt lonely. But now I feel lonely every single day. The way he looks at me… like I worth nothing.

- Hey… what's your name?

- Osakada Tomoka.

- Tomoka-chan, nice to meet you. I'm Minato Yuuhei. - he touched her face and his green eyes glistered under the light of a solitary lamp still on near the court. – Why don't we get together?

- Eh?!

- Since we are both cheaters, we should redeem ourselves. I promise I won't cheat on you. But you have to do the same.

- But… - she could feel the subtle warmth on her face as those eyes penetrated hers. – We… we don't even know each other.

- We can get to know each other while dating. – a strong arm was around her waist, bringing her even closer. He was so tall, strong and handsome and her heart skipped a beat. – I will make your loneliness go away. And you can help me with mine as well.

How long has it been since a boy had held her like that? The one she cheated Ryoma with was just a mistake. She loved Echizen so much, since the first day she saw him as a new student of Seigaku when they were only twelve. She tried everything to get his attention and affection for many years, until her patience had finally ended and she kissed him hard, throwing herself on him one day, out of the blue, grabbing his uniform collar and shouting she liked him and wanted to be his girlfriend. Maybe purely out of shock he agreed.

But his feelings were never the same. She was the one who initiated all the kisses, the holding hands and exchanged hugs. Her troath was tight the memory of his body close, as they were kissing, alone on her house, on her bed, her fingers tried to open the buttons of his uniform and he just stopped the kiss and looked away, before saying it was late, leaving her there, feeling so rejected and completely alone, crying for her one-sided love.

Tomoka's small hands touched Minato's face and her lips were close to him, before she whispered:

- Yuuhei-kun... would you really be my boyfriend?

- I will. – he replied quietly. Soon his mouth was over hers and her petit frame almost disappeared inside his arms.


	14. Chapter 14 - Another step forward

Sakuno fingers touched the brown log of one of the trees next to the tennis area and her heart was heavy as she watched Ryoma practing. He seemed so close and so far away at the same time. A week had already went by since the incident with Tomoka. And they didnt even share a single word. During the first days she was still very upset about it, but after a while, she really missed him. But he was the one who continued the silence treatment. Ryuzaki knew he was hurt with her distance. Her red eyes followed his beautiful movements while she continued hidden by the leaves' shadows. She looked at her boyfriend one last time, before turning around and heading to the library. Tests would happen soon and she needed to study. While walking away, she wished to be able to approach him and apologize properly before it was too late.

#####

- So, Ryoma, are you excited for your first Valentine's Day? – Takeshi asked, while they were walking together out of Seigaku. The young man went to watch his friend's practice and they were going out to eat something, like they always did on Fridays. Since he knew Sakuno's habit of studying during weekdays, especially with the tests so close, he didn't ask about her absence.

- I don't know if we are still dating.

- What?!

- We are not even talking to each other.

- But... what happened this time?!

- Tomoka saw us kissing. And she went away crying, Sakuno told me to go after her, but I didn't. She said I should be kind and tell her properly I'm dating her, but… why should I? Tomoka cheated on me, called me a bad boyfriend. – his friend noticed how upset he was and took a deep breath before responding.

- Ryuzaki-chan is right. You should be nicer to Tomoka.

- What? – the frown on his forehead became deeper and they stopped walking.

- Why are you so upset anyway? You were the one who started to date her without even liking her properly. She was the one who was truly cheated since the beginning.

- I never cheated on her!

- But you made her believe you liked her too. You were not obligated to date her but you did it anyway. I told you many times you should be a better boyfriend to her. The girl was always calling you on dates, making your lunch, holding you and many other things. And you were affectionate like a rock. – he looked at the teenager seriously. – You weren't honest with her. It was a mistake cheating on you, but she was hurt. How would you feel if your girlfriend did the same?

- I… - averting his golden eyes, his voice was quiet. - …felt sorry for her. I didn't know how to reject her. She kissed me out of the blue and said she liked me.

The silence between them was broken when Momoshiro's hand smack Echizen's head, making a very annoyed expression appear on his face:

- See?! You also have your share of guilt. Stop acting like she was the only one at fault! Go talk to her and talk to Ryuzaki-chan before you end up without her.

- Okay. – he took many seconds to finally respond, but there was nothing but sincerity on his golden eyes. And Momoshiro smiled as finally seeing his friend caring so much for someone else.

#####

The tennis team was about to start warm up and stretch when the captain called Ryoma to speak privately. The teenager was one year younger, with dark blue short hair and a lighter tone on his eyes. He was very responsible and a little short for his age and he loved tennis with all his heart. Although being hard working and attached to the team, Shizuka was not as nearly as talent as Ryoma, so he was extremely excited when he asked to be part of Seigaku again.

- Hey, Echizen-san.

- Yes, Shizuka-buchou?

- Take the rest of the week off. You are free from practice.

- But.. why?

- You are feeling pain on your shoulders, right? Its been a while already. You are all stiff. If you don't stop and rest, it will only get worse.

He was surprised by the captain's sharp eyes. His shoulders were bothering him for some time already but he just thought he was rusted after so long without practicing for real.

- Its not so bad. I can continue.

- No. – he was serious. – It would be irresponsible of me to let you practice. And it would be irresponsible of you with the team. We are counting with you for regionals.

- I understand.

- Rest and apply some ice on it. – the boy finally smiled. – Ask your girlfriend to do it.

- Hm?! My… girlfriend?

- Isn't the tall girl with red hair your girlfriend? She was always here during practice time watching you under the trees.

- Hm. She is.

- You're really lucky! She is very cute! Well, see you later! – he distanced himself and Ryoma smiled quietly to himself, as knowing Sakuno was there for him, even if they weren't speaking to each other. That silly situation had gone to far. And he would be the one to finish.

#####

It was 18:30and the majority of students had already left. Sakuno got used to be alone on those halls already, after spending time on the library until late. She actually preferred the silence of that time. But, as getting near the empty lockers area, the girl was surprised to notice her boyfriend sitting on a bench in front of her locker. He stood up as seeing her close and her heart was tight as he was in front of her.

- Sakuno. – saying her name after so much time was a little strange.

- Yes?

- Can we talk?

- Sure. – it seemed like forever since the last time the red eyes were focused on him.

- Are we… still dating? – his sentence surprised her. She felt sad by his question and lowered her face.

- Do you want to break up?

- No. But… I don't know what to do, since you were so angry. And I hate being distant, so…

- I'm sorry I raised my voice towards you. – he missed her sweet tone of voice. - It was wrong of me. I don't want to break up either. I was just… upset.

- You are really scary when you are upset.

- I'm sorry. – she sat by his side.

- It's okay. – his hand touched hers gently and her eyes met his. - I understand now. I will talk to Tomoka properly when I see her again.

- Really?

- Hm. – he smiled slightly at her.

- Thank you, Ryoma! – her arms were around his torso tight. She was really relieved. Echizen pulled away a litte and his fingers were on her cheek. The golden eyes analyzed the scarlet ones, like asking permission and she was the one who kissed him first. In a movement that already felt so natural to the boy, his arms were around her. How many hours had passed by after he last tasted her lips, he wondered. She interrupted the kiss and there was a blush over her beautiful cheeks as she search something deep inside his golden gaze. Ryuzaki wanted to tell him that she had missed him a lot, but even one second without his kisses seemed too much already. Her fingertips touched his jawline before she locked their lips together again. It was like the teenager had casted a spell over her. They kept on kissing, over and over, like wanting to burn away those days apart, enjoying the silence and darkness of the empty hall.

#######

- Sakuno-chan! – Ann smiled as gotten close to her friend. It was Sunday and they met on the subway station after Sakuno spent the morning with Shinji.

- Hi, Ann-chan. – she smiled back and they start walking.

- So, you patch things up with Echizen-kun, right? Im glad!

- Yes! – the girl replied happily.

- That's good! It would be a horrible Valentine's Day for both of you.

- Eh?! – she stopped extremely surprised. – Va..Valentines' Day?!

- Tomorrow.

- Tomorrow?!

- How can you not know about that?! That's why I called you today! So you can help me choosing the type of chocolate I will make to Takeshi!

- What should I do?! Ryoma doesn't even like chocolates!

- He doesn't like chocolates? - she made a face. - Your boyfriend is really weird.

- Ann-chan, help me! Give me some ideas!

- Ahhhn… I don't know! He isnt a regular guy! But… I know he would be happy with anything you give him.

- You think?

- Yes! He treasures you very much!

- Ah, I know it! – she clapped her hands together. – Ann-chan, I have to go now! I see you later!

- What? Wait! – the girl tried to stopped her friend but Ryuzaki started to run down the road and soon was completely away from her.

####

Takashi was starting to prepare the fish cuts for the meals he would serve later on that night when he listened the knocking on the door of his restaurant. Cleaning his hands, he smiled as sliding the wood _shoji_:

- Im sorry, but we are closed on the afternoons, so…

- Kawamura-san! – his smiled changed to a very surprised look on his face as seeing Sakuno in front of him, with a very anxious expression.

- Ryuzaki-san! – he remembered the girl since Ryoma and her would go once a month to the restaurant since they started to date. – What happened?! Are you all right? Please, come in.

- I'm sorry to interrupt you. But… I really need your help!

- My help? – the young man pointed to himself still very confused.

####

- Sakuno-chan! – Rinko smiled at her, as opening the door. Her boyfriend's mother was wearing a dark blue party dress and hight heels, her dark hair tight on a high ponytail and she looked even more beautiful. – Its been a while!

- Good evening, Echizen-san. – she made a polite reverence, her cheeks were red from embarrassment. – Is.. Is Ryoma home?

- Yes, come in. He is on his bedroom applying some ice on his shoulders. You can go upstairs.

- Applying ice? – she was worried. – What happened?

- Oh, _kanojo-chan_! How are you?

- Good evening, Echizen-san! – he was wearing a dark suit with a red shirt inside and a black tie, very elegant. – Im sorry… Am I interrupting something?

- Not at all. Its Valentine's afterall, so… - getting close to his wife, Nanjirouh kissed her face and made her smile. - …Im taking my favorite girl out.

- Ah, you even brought him a present. – she pointed out the little box on her hands. - Are you and Ryoma doing something special tonight?

- Ah, no, no! – her whole face was completely red with the question, but before she could explain anything else, Nanjirouh got close to the stairs and shouted.

- Hey, Ryoma! Your girlfriend is here!

They heard a loud sound of something falling before the boy appeared on the top of the stairs extremely surprise.

- Sakuno!

- Happy…. Happy Valentine's Day, Ryoma! – she smiled nervously and his face was entirely red as he went downstairs.

- Well, we will let you alone. – Rinko held her husband's hand. – We are getting home late, Ryoma. Call us if you need anything.

- Hm. I will, Okaa-san.

- Enjoy yourselves. – Sakuno smiled at them before they closed the door.

- Did you talk to him about what I asked you to? – she asked, as they crossed the stone path of their garden.

- Didn't you see how much they blush around each other? – there was a smirk on his face. – They aren't doing anything of that sort yet.

Rinko giggled at his sentence and held his arm before they finally left their home. And there was a long silence between them, before Sakuno put the little box she brought in front of him:

- I'm sorry coming without announcing it before. I just… wanted to surprise you. – he picked up the object from her hand.

Ryoma stood silent as opening it and seeing a lot of beautiful and well made sushi and sashimi inside the _obento_.

- You… prepared this for me?

- I did. I went to Kawamura-san's restaurant and asked him to teach me.

- You asked Kawamura-senpai?!

- Yes! I know you don't like chocolate so much, so… I'm not really good at it, but… I hope you like it.

- Hm. Thank you. – he picked up one of the sushis and put on his mouth, chewing slowing. – Its… good.

- Really?! - she smiled.

- Hm. Very.

- I'm so glad!

- Come, let's go to the kitchen so we can eat together.

- Okay!

They sat side by side and ate the entirely obento Sakuno made and even her was surprised as seeing how good it was.

- Sakuno.

- Yes?

- Thank you. It was really good. – his eyes were so kind, but she only felt guilty and lowered her face.

- I'm sorry I forgot about Valentine's day. It's just…

- It's okay. – a gentle hand was over hers. – After what your ex did I thought you didn't like the date so I didn't mention too. But I was planning to take you on a date on the weekend.

- Being here with you it's just perfect already. - she smiled, but when Ryoma was about to kiss her, she asked, worried. – Ryoma, what happened today? Your mother told me you were applying ice on your shoulders. And I didn't see you on practice today. Is everything all right?

- Its nothing. – he looked away. – Shizuka-buchou just gave me a week off, I'm a little sore.

- Ryoma… - there was a slight annoyed look on her face. – Are you stretching properly before and after practicing?

- Ahn…

- Let's go. – she stood up and looked seriously at him. – To your bedroom.

- Hm?!

- I will massage your shoulders.

Ryoma heart was beating fast as they got to his room. It was so neatly organized, Sakuno noticed. She made him sit on the edge of his bed and asked him to take his t-shirt off. And although she tried to be cool about it, there was some redness on her cheeks as seeing the perfect and fit torso of her boyfriend. She was behind him, her hands starting to press the tense tendons of his shoulders. She noticed how he fringed and took a deep breath.

- You were always forgetting to stretch properly when we were playing and were all sore on the next day. You have to take better care of yourself. You could get injured seriously and not even being able to play on regionals.

- I know… - he felt like a little kid being scolded but was also appreciating the feeling of her warm touch. – I will do it properly from now on. I wasn't practicing seriously from a long time. And… I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it. I just didn't want to worry you.

- I understand. – stopping, her arms hugged him by his neck and she kissed his face.

- Sakuno, I think about you all the time. – he touched her hand and his sentence surprised her. Ryoma was a good, caring boyfriend, but he was not the type to use such romantic sentences.

- Really?

- Hm. – he turned his body around and looked at her. – Most of those guys aren't even close to be good as you at tennis.

Sakuno only giggled, kneeling between his legs and pushing his bangs away from his forehead. His dark hair was very soft and she loved to touch it.

- I'm flattered.

- Hm. – there was a hint of smile on his face, before she kissed him, her arms around his neck.

He felt her soft tongue touching his and in a reflex his hands stop on her hips, bringing her closer. Ryoma was already addicted to her kisses and the sweet scent of her skin he liked so much. He tried his best not to act like a total pervert around her, but it was very, very difficult keeping his hands still with such a perfect and beautiful girlfriend so close. He was a cool, calm and collected person, but he was still a high schooler in the prime of his hormones. And they were boiling right now, as his blood inside his veins, as she moaned between kisses and her hips were pressing his groin in the middle of their make out session, in a instinctive movement, her soft breasts on his naked chest and the tightness inside his shorts.

- Sakuno… - he whispered, kissing her neck slowly. Where he learned such sexy tone, she wondered with cloudy thoughts. And her cheeks were burning out of embarrassment, as she wanted him to continue, pure passion putting rational thoughts aside. But when his fingers started to brush her tights under her school skirt, she realized where those actions would take them and Ryuzaki gently distanced herself. She quietly sat on the edge of the bed, her eyes hiding by her bangs.

- Sakuno, I'm sorry.

- It's okay.

- I shouldn't touch you like that. I'm… really sorry. – she looked at him and she couldn't avoid feeling guilty for his expression thinking he did something wrong. Ryuzaki's hands touched Ryoma's face and brought him close for a long kiss.

- Do not apologize. You are my boyfriend. I told you already, I really like when you hold and kiss me. – she whispered. – I'm just... not ready yet.

- Hm. – his chin was on the top of her head.

- Are you upset?

- Not at all. Actually… I've never done this kind of thing before.

- Bringing a girl to your room? – moving her face, she smiled at him.

- Sex.

- Eh?!

- I know it can sound weird. I'm a guy after all and I've dated before, but… with Tomoka, it just didn't feel right.

- Ryoma…

- I don't regret not rushing things. - his fingertips touched a stand of her red hair and there was a very subtle smile on his face. – I want to share it with you, someday. When you feel like it, too.

Sakuno's chest was tight. She didn't deserve him. Those deep golden eyes filled with tenderness should not be over her. She was a liar. He was ready to give her such an important moment of his life and she was unable to tell him the truth. About Shinji, about her past and how many precious things were stolen from her. She loved him so much already. And she didn't want to lose him. Without realizing tears came to her eyes and she tried to hide them, her face down covered by her hair.

- Sakuno? – he came close, worried, but before he could say something her face was on his chest and she held him, tight.

- Thank you, Ryoma.

Echizen's arms were around her and he kissed her forehead gently. And there it was again, that security feeling she only could achieve next to his warmth. Sakuno closed her eyes and took a deep breath, praying for a little more time.


End file.
